


【米英】谍影（CIA米XFBI英）

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: 《蒸发》的兄弟篇， CIA米与FBI英追寻真相的故事
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. 【序章】Lost control

**Author's Note:**

> ☆部分设定受电影《谍影重重》影响  
> ☆全文与现实生活中任何组织或人物都无关  
> ☆帅米帅英的强强对碰  
> ☆全文收录于某犬2015年个人志《谍影》，现全文公开  
> ☆加粗斜体的段落有含义

****【序章】Lost control** **

****

****

每一个周一的早晨时分总是从曼哈顿区的忙碌开始的，这里永远有着人们所憧憬并为之烦恼的高效节奏与毫无停歇的车流，要找到一辆肯从布鲁克林开到曼哈顿区的出租车并不难，不过反过来而言，要在曼哈顿这几乎没办法停顿的车流里找到一辆愿意驶离此处的出租车可能就需要费上一番口舌，这再一次说明了这个世界并不公平。 

不过对于这座城市的人们来说，意识到这件事情只不过是诸多供他们茶余饭后讨论的话题罢了。

路德维希一边这样想着，一边站在落地大玻璃窗前俯瞰着脚下的曼哈顿区，那里想必正充斥着各种车喇叭声与司机的咒骂声，不过站在距离地面33层高的地方，身前还有一扇被称为玻璃幕墙的隔音窗，路德维希怀疑即使路面发生任何事情都不可能有一丝一毫的声响被传达到这里，除非再发生一次像911一样的重大事件，而这是大部分在高层办公室工作的人们每一天都会想到的议题。

路德维希比这大部分人多出了另一个会联想起911事件的理由，也比那些每次坐飞机前都会被要求出示各种证件进行各式检查的“飞客”们多出一个理由，因为911让他忙坏了，让整个美国中央情报局 ** _（CIA）_** 忙坏了。

“我们又找到了几份有关阿尔弗雷德F·琼斯的资料，长官，”有人在身后把他的注意力从遥远的高空拉回了办公室室内，路德维希回头的动作一定不会让任何人察觉到他刚刚正在严重分神，他看出了面前向自己递来一沓文件的年轻人眼里那藏不住的一丝失望与无奈，“不过我想那并没有什么用处，我们刚刚对比过他加入计划时的资料，那说明不了什么问题。”

“它至少说明了一个事情，那就是琼斯在加入计划以前没有说谎。”

这个年轻人也许很快就会得到晋升的机会，路德维希接过文件后只是随意地翻查了一遍，他相信这个年轻人的程度就和相信其他部下的程度是一样的，也许回头他会再仔细阅读手上这份档案，不过眼下他没有必要让自己的部下感到紧张或是不安。

因为这里已经够让人紧张和不安的了，这座铺满了玻璃幕墙的办公大楼里，第33层的宽敞办公室已经被尽数打通形成一个偌大的办公楼层，CIA特勤部队会经常在非总部的地方设立临时办公室，这对他们而言就像是平日里吃午餐的餐厅搬到了隔壁或是对街一般频繁而自然，不过对于驻扎在总部只处理重大案情的路德维希和他的部下而言，这就像是午餐餐厅不仅仅是搬到了别的街区而且还改头换面变成了一家阿拉伯风味餐厅一般让人不知所措。

而且你往往无法进行选择，路德维希示意着年轻的部下继续回去工作的同时这样想着，整个办公室楼层被用作CIA临时指挥部只不过是72小时之内的事情，他们还有太多需要熟悉的事情以及更多需要处理的问题，尽管总部有足够完善的手续让人们以为这里是一家新搬迁而来的律师事务所，但是路德维希只能选择临时驻扎在曼哈顿区，毕竟这里从此刻开始就会有人不停地出出入入，进驻在布鲁克林或是东城区显然是不现实的选择，他所需要的，是一处不管有多少陌生人进出都不会引起怀疑的地方。

尤其是当他需要借此瞒骗的对象既不是普通民众又不是恐怖分子的时候，是的，路德维希非常清楚，他眼下的对手不是 ** _其他人_** ，而是 ** _自己人_** 。

有时候作为一名CIA，你就是很难相信要用尽所有这个组织教给你的技能，去对付另外一位与你一样接受过全套训练的同僚，路德维希揉了揉从早上开始就一直紧皱着的眉头坐了下来，放在桌面上的咖啡显然已经冷了下来，不过他还是端起杯子一饮而尽，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯现在还算是他们的同僚吗？在过去几天的时间里他反复思考这个问题，毕业后就加入CIA的阿尔弗雷德有着比同龄人要更加辉煌的任务记录，路德维希认为这归功于他脑海里尽管不太现实但是却意外乐观的英雄主义，这也在另一方面让路德维希在各种场合各种时间与他彼此见过照面。

然而他对于这个人的了解显然还不足够。

有些事情的发展超出了他们的预料，而这全都是他们所获得的资料或档案上通通不会出现的情况，路德维希眼下唯一能够确定的事情便是阿尔弗雷德还留在纽约，或者说他执行完上一个任务以后还呆在这座城市里，不过纽约实在是太大了，对于一名CIA来说，阿尔弗雷德与路德维希自己一样清楚，这座900万人口的城市里有无数个难以被察觉的藏身之处。

而他们很有可能已经陷入了一场秘密的较量之中。

他希望自己获胜吗？路德维希沉默地问着自己，也许是的，他希望自己获胜，同时他也不得不获胜，不然整个“路障计划 ** _（The Roadblock Plan）_** ”都将会......

****

****

****

****

“有人想要见你，长官，”他听见有人在对他说些什么，不过显然他的反应延迟得让对方误以为他没有听见，“贝什米特长官......？”

“继续说吧，是谁要见我？”是刚刚那名年轻人，路德维希想起来了，他的名字是查理斯·安德森，尽管听起来就像是大西洋彼岸的英国人名字，不过无论是他的姓氏或是名字都是美利坚合众国排行前十的热门，“一般人是不会要求见我的，如果是管理人员的话就让他......”

“是FBI，贝什米特长官，”查理斯刚刚打断了他的话了吗？路德维希有那么一瞬间茫然地看向了对方，而下一秒他已经知道事情变得更加糟糕起来了，“那名FBI探员说自己叫亚瑟·柯克兰，而且他手上有联邦调查局局长签署的授权命令。”

好吧，让他刚刚想要说完的话都见鬼去吧，路德维希原本稍稍舒展的眉头又再一次紧皱起来，不管他愿不愿意，那名叫做亚瑟·柯克兰的FBI探员已经站在办公室的大门前从容地接受着所有CIA成员夹杂着疑惑与排斥的目光，一套裁剪得体的绅士型西装加重了他给人以从容自信的第一印象——感谢上帝，在这场路德维希·贝什米特与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的较量里，现在他们又增添了一位名为亚瑟·柯克兰的男人。

而且他并不是只身投入到这场较量之中的，当路德维希走向前者的时候他能够看见在门外还站着至少7、8个西装打扮的男人，他们当中至少有3个人还随身带着资料前来，这些显然是亚瑟·柯克兰探员的部下的男人们似乎是为了不引人注目而选择沉默地与前者保持了一段小小的距离，路德维希礼貌地朝着眼前的人们点了点头，不管怎么看，这些FBI探员全都是有备而来的。

“很高兴见到你，贝什米特先生，我是隶属于联邦调查局的亚瑟·柯克兰探员，”对方体面地伸出手来和他握了握手，仿佛那只不过是又一次例行公事罢了，“我想刚刚我已经向你们这位查理斯·安德森先生说明了来意，我和我的部下们已经得到了调查局第五级安全权限 ** _（Level-five SCI access）_** 授权我协助你们调查一切有关阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的案件。”

聪明而且深谙规则的男人，路德维希不动声色地这样下着判断，CIA与FBI长久以来的微妙对立关系在局里并不是什么秘密，当两者并不冲突的时候一切都不过是安静而平缓的河面，然而偶尔有些事情总会发展到不得不揭露河面之下暗涌波澜的地步，似乎是早已预料到自己会面临来自CIA内部阻力的情况，亚瑟·柯克兰从一开始便已获得联邦调查局的授权——并且把自己伪装在得体礼貌与公事公办的外表之中，甚至还迅速地记住了他部下的名字——路德维希快速地把对方打量了一遍后才缓缓地开口说到：

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，”他重复着这个已经困扰了自己好几天的男人的名字，引来FBI主动打破河面平静的便是这个人，“我想你不会介意你......和你的部下们进来我办公室详细地谈一谈，毕竟如你所见到的那样，我自己的部下们都还在忙着为此忙碌奔走。”

仿佛是为了说明整个办公层室内没有一个人有空应付他们这些FBI探员一般，路德维希不等对方开口便转身带领着这群不速之客走进了最里面的独立办公区域，他能够在经过的每一个部下眼中看出他们对于“喜欢在媒体面前夸夸其谈却从来只会搞砸事情”的FBI探员们的欢迎程度，而他也不打算让部下们进行任何掩饰，这是一桩CIA内部的调查事件，通常情况下路德维希自己握有全部的调查权，不过他和亚瑟·柯克兰都非常清楚， _通常情况_ 里并不包括CIA与FBI之间的第五级安全权限。

聪明而深谙规则的......

“很高兴你来协助我们调查整件事件，”事实上他并不感到非常高兴，路德维希尽量避免使用“案件”这个词语来助长FBI探员们的意图，“如你所见，为了更方便找到琼斯的行踪、也为了隐蔽我们的工作，中央情报局已经得到了这层大厦作为临时驻点了。”

“我和我的人只需要几张办公桌而已，贝什米特先生，希望那不会打扰到你们的工作。”

这不是一个问句，亚瑟·柯克兰就这样轻松地拿到了他想要的办公桌，路德维希不想把太多的精力花在这件事情上，他用着近乎默认的态度任由亚瑟·柯克兰简短地安排着部下如何在自己隔壁的角落里布置新的办公室，也就是说从此刻开始探员们得到了与CIA共享情报的更多机会了，不过路德维希·贝什米特有更大的难题需要处理：

“实际上你的出现让我和我的人都感到有些吃惊，”他示意着柯克兰坐在自己面前的椅子上，要应付一名干练的FBI探员可能需要花费更多的精力，“我以为这是一件CIA内部成员之间的突发事件，是什么让它进入了FBI的调查范围呢，亚瑟·柯克兰探员？”

“也许在还没有搞清楚真相以前我不该下任何结论，不过CIA成员马修·威廉姆斯在纽约被谋杀确实是一件刑事案件，”亚瑟眨了眨眼，假装没有注意到来自CIA成员的敌意，“而目前我们所得到的线索都显示他的同伴阿尔弗雷得·F·琼斯是最大的嫌疑人，考虑到这起案件不属于任何地方警察的管辖范围，因此联邦调查局需要你们的协助。”

——也就是说，是中央情报局在协助联邦调查局，在意识到对方话语里的潜在意思的瞬间，路德维希感觉到胃部就像是被人狠狠地拧了一下，在失去了几张办公桌之后不到1分钟的时间里，他面临着失去调查主动权的危机，他是否应该马上进行反击或是抗议？

“我想我们能够协助你们的地方并不多，”不，他还不需要进行任何反击，路德维希知道自己还握有最大的皇牌，他和整个中央情报局还握有整整一份“路障计划”的皇牌，而不管是马修亦或是阿尔弗雷德都曾经是他们CIA的一份子，“对于马修·威廉姆斯的死，我们所知道的并不比尸检报告所列明的要多，而对于阿尔弗雷德，我们甚至还不清楚他现在在哪里。”

“但是你们知道他还留在纽约，琼斯能够获得的所有身份证明都被登记在CIA的档案里，因此你们知道他还留在纽约，”仿佛是一口气说完了一个让人费解的难题，亚瑟从容地靠坐在椅背上顿了顿，“我很遗憾你们失去了一名同伴，并且还要努力搜查另一名同伴。”

“两名。”

“什么？”

“我们失去的不仅仅是马修·威廉姆斯，”路德维希交叠着双手直直地看向对方，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在事情发生以后就已经失踪了，他没有听从任何指令或是向我们回馈任何消息，所以情报局假定我们已经失去了对他的控制。”

“失去了对他的控制 ** _（Lost his control）_** ，”似乎是想要仔细了解这句话背后的含义，亚瑟轻声地缓缓重复了一次，“所以你们打算重新控制他，然后呢？”

“我想你们介入此事的目的是为了调查马修的死亡真相，而不是介入我们CIA的处理方式，”——然后呢？——这真是一个好问题，路德维希这样想着，而且是一个答案呼之欲出的好问题，“请原谅，柯克兰先生，我们现在讨论这个是不是还太早了一些？”

“也许我们过后会再谈论的，不过那也不会是太迟的时候，你我都非常清楚事情的分歧点在哪里，我想我需要阐明联邦调查局的立场，当然了那也会是我的立场，”那是一双相当清澈却又暗藏着坚定决心的祖母绿眼眸，亚瑟沉住了气息回应着对方的问题，“贝什米特先生，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯如果死了，那对我毫无用处。”


	2. 【第一章】The Call

全美律师协会会员之一的丹尼尔·帕特里克先生与他经济上的合伙人在曼哈顿区一座名叫凡登大厦的办公双子楼西塔里面分租了一套办公室，并且标榜这是一所专门提供经济案件方面专业意见的私人律师事务所，里面除了丹尼尔自己以外还有他的几名秘书，阿尔弗雷德站在位于最顶层的办公室走廊看了几眼，最后认定自己不会从律师事务所的大门装饰上看到答案。

而且他也没法拿这个问题去问任何一个管理员或是前台小姐，因为他根本没有让任何人知道自己走了进来，所以他便很爽快地让丹尼尔·帕特里克先生与他的秘书们都见鬼去了，美利坚合众国是一个开放而自由的国度，没有理由不让一名拿着最低薪酬的外卖人员被拒之门外。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，中央情报局皇牌特工之一，现在正在替这座办公楼里苦苦加班的人们送递外卖，噢或许应该叫做前任皇牌特工？他一边拆开自己带来的汉堡包包装纸一边这么想着，不管怎么说他要是想顺利进入这家办公室的话，也许还要想方设法地对付律师或法律秘书，并且冒着随时随地被人围捕在高层建筑上的危险。

但是他还有另外一个更便捷的方法，而且他现在已经这么做了。

他拿着两大袋从对街的快餐厅里买来的汉堡包和饮料光明正大地来到了帕特里克先生的办公室门前，真好，阿尔弗雷德由衷地感觉到空气里飘散出来的食物香气让人精神为之一振，而且私人律师事务所的灯已经全都熄灭了，真好，他大口大口地吃完了汉堡包以后再一次感谢了亲爱的上帝。

接着他便从衣服口袋里掏出好几把万能钥匙打开了办公室的大门。

早些年的时候他的身上除了万能钥匙以外还有各种各样的撬锁工具，有相当一大部分工具至少能够做到安静而不易察觉地撬开最牢固的美迪科锁，阿尔弗雷德自己也有信心解决掉一般公寓附带的波塞顿警铃系统，纽约的市民们虽然大多没有什么安全感，但是毕竟这里不是需要保护任何黄金或是珠宝的诺克斯堡大金库。

多加小心与防止失误总是对的，不过现在丹尼尔·帕特里克先生并不在办公室里面，也没有人等在这里要咨询他关于税务或是财产分配的问题，办公桌上除了几本杂志和全美律师协会的会刊以外，其余的一切都摆放得整整齐齐，阿尔弗雷德凑上前去迎着黄昏时分那微弱的光线观察着杂志上铺落的灰尘，看起来那至少积了有两个星期了。

靠近曼哈顿区街道的墙面上是一扇观景窗，在这几乎占据了整个墙面的玻璃窗上只有一块1平方米都不到的区域被设计成可以打开的窗户，它的高度也恰好到阿尔弗雷德的手肘处，于是他便手脚麻利地打开了那扇窗。

一阵灰尘在空气之中纷纷扬扬地飘了起来，不过他的双手早已戴上了手套，因此也就完全不必顾忌指纹的问题，阿尔弗雷德转身把身上斜跨着的一个小背包丢进旁边一张还带着猫爪痕的沙发椅上做起了准备，CIA总是教导他要小心谨慎，这确实是一个好提议，至少比晚餐不能只吃汉堡包要好多了。

灰棕色的墙上还残留着一些长方形和正方形的浅色印子，这意味着前任房客曾经在这里悬挂过画框或是证书，考虑到帕特里克的职业，他猜想那应该都是证书留下来的痕迹，就像是证明这里曾经发生过的事情一般，尽管浅淡得几乎无法察觉，但它却还是留在了这间空空荡荡的办公室里。

或许是因为职业习惯的缘故，阿尔弗雷德有些想要看看书桌的抽屉里还有没有存放什么东西，不过帕特里克在离开以前给书桌上了锁，而他也想不出自己要撬开这张桌子的任何理由，另一方面他也可以打开照明设备让微弱的光线透过雾光玻璃落到走廊上，外面的人最多只会看到一个模模糊糊的剪影，而他猜测这里的人们已经快要把这家律师事务所抛诸脑后了。

他这么做没有任何风险，帕特里克也许已经在别的地方找到工作再也不会回来收拾自己的办公室了，说不定他有好久没有再付房租，而房东也不会急着来把这个办公室收回去。

老天，阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，他就是没有办法在行动的时候止住自己开始考虑各种事情的无聊念头，他闯进这里来的原因与帕特里克一点关系也没有——好吧，唯一的关系是这里恰好是后者的办公室——可他就是潜意识里把帕特里克当做是自己的目标，他在试图通过观察来快速把握目标的日常生活、行动习惯以及性格作风。

可是他现在早已经没有任何目标了。

没有人给他下达命令，也没有人在等待他进行任务汇报，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯早已被中央情报局除去了特工的身份，然而他是主动想要得到这个结果的，因此他为什么要在这里替一间被抛弃的办公室设想过去的经历？

来自脚下的曼哈顿浑浊空气与车辆喇叭声混杂在一起吹了进来，阿尔弗雷德开始忙碌起来。

****

****

****

****

半年前阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与已故的马修·威廉姆斯——噢上帝保佑逝者——曾经在亚利桑那州与新墨西哥州两地负责一项与墨西哥黑帮组织有关的任务，整项任务的主要参与人员有7人，CIA的内部文件上详细地说明了这个黑帮组织旗下各条毒品支线的运作情况以及他们在两地的州界上进行藏匿与交易的地点说明，亚瑟猜测这只是一种表面的伪装手法，CIA从来不是一个以打击犯罪为行动目标的机构。

也许他错怪中央情报局了，但是多年来在FBI工作的经验告诉，这项任务很可能只是CIA想要获得当地组织操纵手段的一项行动罢了，亚瑟又随手翻看了几页以后便把这份文件放到了右手边已经垒叠起来的文件堆里，不管怎么说，阿尔弗雷德与马修都在五个月后成功完成了任务并且返回纽约。

接着马修·威廉姆斯就被阿尔弗雷德杀害了。

没有目击证人，没有现场遗留指纹，没有凶手血迹或皮肤组织，没有与致命伤吻合的凶器，只有清晨一名圣马克斯街上起早准备前往上城区的上班族发现了倒在血泊里的尸体，他虽然很快就通知了警察，但是马修的血液已经干涸凝固了很久了，法医最后做出死亡时间结论是凌晨1点到2点左右。

不管阿尔弗雷德有没有留在现场或是他随后会不会现身，他身上的嫌疑确实是太大了，马修身上的伤痕只有一个，也就是说那是唯一的致命伤，在他的脑后有一个让人触目惊心的凹孔，血液就是从这里离开他的身躯流向地面的，但是法医很快就证实失血过多不是马修·威廉姆斯的死因。

在他脑后受到攻击的那一瞬间他就已经因为脑部重创而当场死亡了，因此难怪CIA几乎立即就判断出这是职业杀手所为，而众所周知的是，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在一进入中央情报局以后就接受过无数项此类的训练。

事实上阿尔弗雷德不是一名职业杀手，而CIA里掌握着迅速使人致命的杀人技巧的特工也不仅仅是他一个人，但是亚瑟觉得想要判断阿尔弗雷德是无罪的可能性几乎为零，也许在法庭上一名优秀的辩护律师与一群严谨审慎的陪审团能够考虑得更充分一些，可假如阿尔弗雷德不是杀害马修的凶手的话，他又为什么从此以后就销声匿迹了呢？他完全可以——而且也有这份义务——回来向CIA汇报当晚所发生的一切，无论他是亲口承认自己是杀害同伴的凶手，亦或是供出究竟是谁杀害了马修，这件事情也不会发展到让CIA焦头烂额的地步。

阿尔弗雷德身上究竟发生了什么事情？而真正的凶手又会是谁？

“柯克兰长官，”有人在临时为他准备的办公桌前站定了脚步，“现在已经快6点了，他们想要去对街的餐厅吃晚餐，你要一起吗？”

一阵饥饿感从他的胃部升腾起来，该死的，亚瑟放下手中的文件轻轻地捏住了鼻梁，他实在是太过急于把所有的文件都翻看完毕了，以致于从匆匆吃完午餐开始到现在，他都没有再离开过这张办公桌和这堆似乎永远没法看完的文件，虽然明明知道这些所谓的CIA内部文件不会真的揭露出什么真相来，但他确实非常迫切地想要从这些文件里得到一个事情大致的轮廓。

他还缺少很多信息，而他却不知道应该向谁发出疑问。

“好吧，但愿你们这次选的餐厅不会再有可可豆加玉米粉了。”

那是昨天的事情了，亚瑟向自己的部员开了个小小的玩笑，要知道昨天晚上他们一起进食的餐厅里几乎每一道菜都被添加了可可豆和玉米粉的组合，也许这是一种新流行起来的搭配，但是对于亚瑟而言那实在是一场味觉上的灾难。

有人曾经评价过他的生活习惯与对新鲜事物的接受能力古板得要命，而如果要他接受可可豆和玉米粉的话，亚瑟宁愿自己古板得回到维多利亚时代算了。

“要在曼哈顿区找一家维持着普通口味的餐厅真的很难，”稍稍放松了连日来工作的紧绷情绪，那名部员转过身准备离开的同时，一个身影从他与亚瑟的身边走了过去，“你好，贝什米特先生。”

与他人共处一个办公区域并且还分享同一件案件，总会要有这种情况的，亚瑟只是看了对方一眼便知道CIA与FBI之间想要尽量避免的糟糕情况马上就要出现了，作为CIA这次调查行动负责人的路德维希迅速而随意地打量了他们一眼，而他的脸上却布满了警惕与严肃的不信任神情：

“我们明天上午会有一次CIA内部会议，希望到时候你们看到我们聚集在那里不会感到吃惊，”这是一道客气却依旧冰冷的命令，CIA不欢迎任何人插手其中，亚瑟觉得路德维希还不如直接这么说出来，也许气氛便不会像现在这样尴尬，“你们今天找到什么线索了吗？”

可惜一切都要让路德维希感到失望了，因为亚瑟恰好很擅长对付眼前的状况，他就像是一名训练有素而又得体谦逊的绅士般朝对方露出礼貌性的微笑：

“暂时还没有，不过我们打算明天约见一下那名发现马修尸体的目击者。”

路德维希皱起了眉：

“是我们提供的尸检报告有什么遗漏吗？”

“它很好，贝什米特先生，我想你们提供的文件全都很好，”他摇了摇头继续这么说到，“不过这是我们FBI的调查流程之一，如果你不介意的话，我们的人会亲自联系他的。”

查找凶手的工作从来都不是CIA的首要任务，路德维希知道现在自己与部下最关心也是最迫切的是找到阿尔弗雷德，而且考虑到亚瑟的要求确实没有任何不合理的地方，他们是FBI，是前来调查马修被害这起案件的“公众警察”：

“你们可以这么做，但是......”

上衣口袋里传来手机震动的动静打断了路德维希的话，无论如何他都已经答应了对方的要求了，因此他也只是礼貌性地说了一声“抱歉”以后便随手接通了电话，但愿亚瑟·柯克兰与他的FBI们只是遵循凶杀案调查流程去约见目击证人而已，他会因此而知道“路障计划”吗？

那是他们的皇牌，也是他们的底牌，即使是第五级安全权限也不能让柯克兰越权插手CIA的秘密。

可是一旦阿尔弗雷德落入他们手中，路德维希一边忧心忡忡地把手机贴近耳朵，一边这样想着，FBI需要阿尔弗雷德活着，而CIA......

“嗨路德维希。”

电话那一头的人用着熟悉的语气叫出了名字，路德维希脸上的表情就像是被一名拳击手狠狠地揍了一拳，血液从指尖开始逐渐冷却退去，他知道这人是谁，并且对方也非常清楚这一通电话意味着什么。

他屏住了呼吸用严厉的眼神朝着查理斯示意了一下，空出来的左手则快速地指了指自己的手机，亚瑟站在他们面前仔细地观察着在短短的半秒钟之内两人的反应与动作——路德维希很镇定——他这么判断着，但是他的眼底却立即浮现出无法掩饰的紧张与诧异，而另一方面，查理斯显然已经明白过来到底发生什么事情了。

与此同时亚瑟也明白过来了，虽然那只是一种直觉或是预感，但却精准无比，他挑了挑眉等待着任何确认自己猜测的迹象，路德维希不负他所望地咽了咽喉对电话另一头的人开口说到：

“......嗨，阿尔弗雷德。”

他听见那人轻轻的笑声，也听见整个办公室刹那间安静了下来。


	3. 【第二章】American Boy

路德维希·贝什米特此时非常紧张，他能够从他快速转身用手势给部下们做出指示的动作里看得出来，也许这名项目主要负责人之中经验较为丰富的CIA成员并不擅长被其他人突然袭击，因为他在过度分神的状态下总是忽略查看手机的来电显示。

不过他没有忘记事先在办公室里安排探查来电定位的装置，这说明他确实是一名足以担任行动负责人的优秀特工长官，阿尔弗雷德还记得那个小小的金属盒子，当它被打开来以后你会对里面的精细零件感到叹为观止，这些在运作中会发出轻微金属碰撞声的零件以阿尔弗雷德并不熟悉的原理试图定位任何一个号码所接到的来电位置，而那仅仅需要90秒。

足够了，阿尔弗雷德这么想着，90秒或许对一段普通的对话而言只不过是一瞬间的事情，嘿亲爱的你现在在哪里——噢宝贝刚刚那场电影真的很好，谢谢你——记住不要再买那款猫罐头了，我们的小凯蒂不喜欢吃——诸如此类的，也许他或她还需要详细地说明自己站着的街头位于第十七街与格雷斯街的交界，或是花更多的赞美词汇来称赞刚刚那场简直要让人睡着的破烂电影，或者探讨一下为什么波斯猫小凯蒂不喜欢吃那款天天在电视上卖广告的猫罐头。

不过90秒？

那对阿尔弗雷德来说实在是太多了。

他调整着凑近微型望远镜的角度好让自己看得更清楚一些，鼻梁上的平光眼镜有些妨碍了他的行动，不过阿尔弗雷德并不在意他是不是影响了自己的视野，因为他只需要全神贯注地往前看着被架设在来复枪上兼任望远镜的瞄准器就好，在那之上的电子虚拟准星正牢牢地粘在路德维希的身上。

当然也包括站在他旁边的那名金发男人，后者正微微吃惊地扬了扬眉头，但是阿尔弗雷德看得出来他远不如路德维希一样紧张，有很大的可能性是他并非路德维希新聘请的助手或是前来协助他的CIA成员，那位金发男人显然有属于自己的部下，这会是一个新的情报或是线索吗？

“我一直都想和你进行联系，路德维希，”90秒以内的通话不会让那台小机器捕捉到自己的位置，阿尔弗雷德用着和往常一样轻松的语气这么说到，“可是自从上一次任务完成以后我就一直忙得没有时间回你的电话，真希望你不会因此而生气。”

70秒。

“不，我很高兴再次听到你的声音，”路德维希在凡登大厦西塔遥对着的另一座高楼里慢慢地移动到办公室中央，在那里有一整排现代化象征的落地玻璃窗让CIA临时驻点的状况一览无遗，“阿尔弗雷德，你上一回的任务完成得很好，你不必躲开我们。”

“不要对我来这一套，路德维希，我知道你想得到的答案是什么，”路德维希终于停下了脚步站在靠近窗户的地方，现在只要他扣动扳机，这名CIA的生命就会终结，“而那也是我想知道的。”

有人在路德维希的身边压低了嗓音用着几乎是气声的语气向他说明定位系统剩余时间，他沉吟地思考着电话另一头的人究竟在玩什么把戏。

45秒。

“也许你能够协助我们找到答案。”

 ** _我们_** ，阿尔弗雷德稍稍放松了扣在来复枪扳机上的食指， ** _他_** 能够协助 ** _他们_** 吗？

路德维希还不够聪明，或许他是CIA负责人当中最镇定的一个，但是他还太过在意中央情报局背地里运作的那一套，现在已经过去多少时间了？假装陷入苦思冥想的沉默之中，以此来掩饰他们想要获取来电者此刻定位的方式，这种CIA的惯常做法对阿尔弗雷德来说已经不是什么秘密了。

他满意地看着先前那名金发男人也走向了CIA的工作区域，现在阿尔弗雷德甚至能够透过瞄准器看到那人的领口处坠着一颗装饰性的纽扣，而他的衬衣领口即使是经过了整整一天的工作时间也还是维持着熨烫过后桨白的硬挺：

“我已经不是你们之中的一员，不过我很欢迎有新的成员加入我们的游戏当中，”长长地吸了一口气，他既是对路德维希这么说着，亦是对自己眼下的情况做出了最后的妥协，曾经有人说过当他无法改变这一切的时候，他就必须转为适应这个世界，“华盛顿广场公园 ** _（Washington Square Park）_** ，明天下午4点，西洋棋特区，让我们那位新成员带上你的手机来见我。”

30秒。

“......我不明白你的意思，阿尔弗雷德，”也许这一回路德维希稍长的沉默并非是算计着定位系统的手法，他站定了脚步不自觉地瞥眼看着一直站在身旁的亚瑟，而这进一步证实了阿尔弗雷德关于这个男人的推断，“如果你想要和我见面的话......”

“不。”

阿尔弗雷德打断了对方的话：

“你明白我的意思，因为他现在就站在你的身后。”

20秒，他挂断了这通电话。

路德维希就像他先前所预料到的一般愕然地回头看着落地玻璃窗对面，在相距至少400米的凡登大厦西塔里，那座还保留着红色砖瓦外墙的最高层只余下一片漆黑，他一定已经在挂断电话的瞬间离开了那里，路德维希垂下双手这么判断着，没有人能够看清楚那里曾经发生过什么，但是他就是知道，就像是他知道对方手上一定有一把足以瞄准自己的来复枪。

****

****

****

****

“替我把基尔伯特叫过来办公室，”这是路德维希在向众人转述了那通不足90秒通话的内容后所下的第一个命令，“还有华盛顿广场公园的地图，不管是大小地图都要找来给我。”

“贝什米特先生，”亚瑟看着在办公室中央不停地走动着的CIA特工们，显然阿尔弗雷德的这次行动打破了他们有条不紊的节奏，他只好开口再叫了一遍，“贝什米特先生。”

“噢是的，亚瑟·柯克兰先生，阿尔弗雷德显然已经看到了你，”路德维希伸出手来整理了一下自己的领口，那似乎是他用以平复紧张或不安情绪的时候的习惯性动作，“而且他很欢迎你加入我们的......游戏之中。”

至少阿尔弗雷德是这么认为的，路德维希斟酌了一会儿这个用词，他是对的，这是一场无论是CIA亦或是FBI都参与进来的游戏，他应该更早地意识到这一点而不是等候阿尔弗雷德自己拉开游戏的序幕。

“那里有太多可以碰头的地点了，贝什米特长官，我们说不出来究竟有多少个这样的地点，”有一名CIA特工对着短时间内就铺满了桌面的各式地图这么说到，他的发现同时打断了路德维希的思绪与亚瑟接下来想要说的话，“而且西洋棋特区附近太空旷了。”

“该死的，广场公园每到下午4点这个时间就挤满了要进行街头表演的人，”吵杂不堪的讨论声当中另外一个人也开口进行说明，“那是安全检查和贴身保护的漏洞，我们根本没办法派人监视整个过程。”

所有人都从喉咙深处发出诅咒般的叹息声，亚瑟仿佛像是一名无关局势的局外人般与自己的部下交换地看了一眼，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯对CIA而言也许真的是一枚足以击碎心脏的银色子弹，他太熟悉这个情报机构的行动了，只是简短的一击就足以让这间临时驻点里的所有人都陷入了困扰之中，而这也让所有曾经的同僚们全都成为棋盘上的棋子供其布局，亚瑟沉默地这么想着，说不定阿尔弗雷德早已已经算计好了所有的事情才会把见面的地点安排在“西洋棋特区”。

“我们不需要把特勤队成员安排在每一个角落，”一名斜背着一个细长挎包的男人走了进来，亚瑟很难想象在那之中除了是狙击枪以外还能是什么，而且他甚至能够推断出来那是一杆毛瑟SP66式狙击步枪，他大大咧咧走进办公室的模样看起来就像是出入自己的公寓一般，“只要替我安排一个没有人会看到的角落，路德维希，我想你不会让现场挤满了尖叫的女人或是好奇心强烈的路人。”

亚瑟不喜欢枪，就像是他不喜欢这个主意一般：

“阿尔弗雷德手里握有马修被害案件的线索，我必须要知道那是什么。”

带着狙击枪闯入这里的男人回头看了他一眼，仿佛这是自他进入这里以来第一次注意到现场还有不属于中央情报局的人，这让他疑惑地仔细打量着眼前有着一头金发的男人：

“你是谁？”

“FBI探员，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“噢FBI，”他饶有趣味地重复了一遍那三个字母，就像是它们在他的舌尖上表演着可笑的独角戏，“你真的认为那家伙只是想到华盛顿广场公园里遛狗散步吗？”

遛狗，男人仿佛是想象到了阿尔弗雷德遛狗的滑稽场景而自顾自地笑了起来，亚瑟不想与这个古怪的家伙继续纠缠下去，于是他便扭头看向了现场唯一能够掌控命令的路德维希：

“我已经说过了，贝什米特先生，阿尔弗雷德死了对我没有任何用处 ** _（_ _Alfred's dead give me nothing）_** 。”

“好了，基尔伯特，我会安排你到广场公园上去的。”

太好了，亚瑟这么想着，路德维希替他与陌生男人都省去了自我介绍的时间，现在他知道这名CIA长官在挂断电话后第一道命令就是把一名狙击手叫到办公室里来，路德维希有权力这么做，而亚瑟自己则有义务阻止这一切，他显然已经对CIA试图忽视或掩盖真相而试图直接杀死阿尔弗雷德来结束案件的做法感到动怒，这让他不禁提高了自己的嗓音：

“我们现在到底是在讨论安排我与阿尔弗雷德见面，还是在讨论杀死阿尔弗雷德？”

“我们在讨论他会继续杀人，”而下一刻回答他的并非是路德维希，只见基尔伯特已经摊开双手仿佛在进行演讲一般这么说到，“他在过去的任务里杀害过很多人，现在是马修·威廉姆斯，而下一个也许就是你。”

一阵沉默在办公室偌大的空间里蔓延开来，仅仅只是几秒钟的时间却仿佛漫长得足以让所有人窒息，亚瑟的视线在路德维希与名为基尔伯特的狙击手之间来回打量着，那双祖母绿的眼眸里浮现出他自第一天接手案件后最为坚定的神情，他很清楚总有一天FBI与CIA将会就如何处置阿尔弗雷德的事情而产生分歧，CIA需要的也许是一具不会再逃离控制的尸体，而他却想要知道一个属于真相的答案。

“我能和你私下谈谈吗，亚瑟·柯克兰探员？”

路德维希侧过了身，为亚瑟让出了一条通往他私人办公室的路。

****

****

****

****

“我想我们与你们FBI之间有些误会，”路德维希随手替两人关上了通往办公室中央区域的玻璃门，亚瑟不禁猜测也许它确实能够隔绝他们接下来的争吵声，“基尔伯特是我们调查队伍里身手最好的一位特工，安排他到华盛顿广场花园至少可以确保不会有任何危险降临在你的身上。”

“我想我对你们没有任何误会，据我所知逮捕阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯需要的是特勤突击队，而不是一名身手不凡的狙击手，”FBI负责人无视了路德维希示意他坐下的手势，他环抱起双臂站在门边，看上去就像是一只进入御敌状态的野兽，“而且不管如何，即使你将会派出这里所有的CIA特工一起前往赴约，对我来说与阿尔弗雷德见面本身就是一项冒险行动。”

他说的没错，路德维希高挺的鼻梁不由自主地皱了起来，他不得不承认该死的他说得没错。

“我了解你的感受，柯克兰先生，我也知道你想得到真相和答案，”路德维希顿了顿，“而我只是在尽一名CIA的责任来确保一切都能够顺利进行。”

“我也是在尽作为一名FBI调查长官的责任，”噢勇敢的亚瑟·柯克兰绝对不会放弃任何一个讽刺或是反击敌人的机会，“还是说对CIA而言，一切顺利就意味着阿尔弗雷德一旦死亡，你们就可以向上级提交报告了？”

“这就是你们FBI的惯常做法吗？”现在即使是这间小玻璃室外的所有人都能够听见他们的声音，然而路德维希并不在乎这些，“你以为活着逮捕阿尔弗雷德，他就会当一名合法公民向你吐露真相吗？你根本什么都不知道 ** _（You have nothing）_** ！”

“或许你也可以告诉我真相，贝什米特先生，”毫无动摇地看着对方的双眼，亚瑟一字一句地这么说到，“在我还没有被阿尔弗雷德杀死以前，你最好告诉我你所知道的一切。”

他感觉到一阵酸痛的感觉自胃部开始蔓延，路德维希发现自己现在正在小小的独立办公室里来回踱步，等他猛然间觉察到这种行为让对方了解自己心中不安的下一刻，他也明白这场短促的交锋不会有任何胜利的结果。

从一开始就是如此，他们彼此之间只能互相妥协，路德维希由衷地叹了一口气：

“好吧，我所能够做到的只有向你保证，除非有任何威胁到他人生命或是害得整个行动彻底失败的意外，否则基尔伯特不会开枪伤害任何人。”

他能够感觉到路德维希在尽量委婉而模糊地说出任何能够规避承诺的用语，不过亚瑟很清楚，这是他们彼此之间唯一能够达成的妥协：

“最好是这样。”

他难道不应该说一声道谢吗？路德维希打断了他想要转身走出办公室的意图：

“但是我不得不警告你，柯克兰先生，安排基尔伯特一起行动不完全是出于......你推测的那个原因，”在那张偌大的办公桌旁站定了脚步，路德维希在短暂的犹豫过后还是决定对亚瑟这么说到，“基尔伯特曾经是阿尔弗雷德加入CIA后的第一位教导长官，或者说是教练，随便你们怎么称呼。”

“所以阿尔弗雷德也拥有狙击手的能力。”

这是一个肯定的陈述句，而路德维希认为还远远不止那样：

“是的，他本身也是一名狙击手，而且在近几年的执行任务和定期考核之中，阿尔弗雷德的表现要比基尔伯特还要更好一些，”似乎是回想到什么画面，路德维希脸上紧绷的神情稍稍有了一丝放松，“尽管等到与阿尔弗雷德面对面的时候，你会和所有人一样认为他不过是一名美国大男孩 ** _（America boy）_** 。”

“你们的档案里曾经记录过他与马修·威廉姆斯在纽约度过了整整一个棒球赛季。”

“事实上他们那个时候正在执行一项任务，只不过在此过程中他们都迷上了棒球运动，”路德维希为自己部下曾经疯狂的行为感到有些窘迫，“当时他们曾经寄住在一名住在纽约的朋友家里，并且拒绝在决赛的当天向我进行面谈汇报。”

“听起来确实是这样，”放开了一直紧紧抱住自己双臂的手，亚瑟忍不住重复了一遍对方的评论，“美国大男孩。”


	4. 【第三章】Hunt

纽约早报今天的社会专栏又刊登了那名文笔尖酸刻薄的家伙关于反社会 _（anti-social）_ 的讨论，阿尔弗雷德实在无法认同他的观点，在稍早以前所搭乘的出租车上他已经听了那名波多黎各司机足够多的抱怨了，而现在这个专栏所说的情况和他们的怨言并没有什么不同。

永远是不够多的金钱和工作，永远有太过多的犯罪和暴力，因此也就有越来越多的反社会行为，它们包括抢劫与谋杀、纵火与吸毒，以及随处乱丢垃圾和制造色彩感一塌糊涂的街头艺术。

事实上CIA对“反社会”有着不太一样的模糊陈述，它是指一个人缺乏是非判断能力并且童年可能——或几乎会发生——三种情况，纵火、虐待动物还有尿床。

曾经CNN上有一个关于联邦调查局剖析描绘犯罪人员、尤其是连续杀人犯的节目，在那个节目里曾经有一名女杀人犯宣称自己记得从出生开始的所有经历，因此在得知主持人猜测她童年犯下上述三项罪行的时候感到非常震惊与诧异。

而阿尔弗雷德已经不记得自己的童年了，噢这真是个让人感到失望的事情，所以他也就不太知道自己是不是曾经是个尿床大王，不过他从小就喜欢小狗，也许喜欢到想要天天抱着它们一起睡觉的程度，那算是另一种意义上的虐待动物吗？

我很抱歉，法官大人，我剥夺了动物们想要睡在草坪上的权利，因此我承认我有罪。

好吧，那纵火呢？阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼开始认真地思考起来，他唯一放过的火就是小时候在庭院和人行道上把落叶全都耙到一起，接着便纵火把那堆落叶都烧掉，他还记得每年的秋天街上到处是这种好闻的燃烧落叶的气味，不过现在这样做已经是违法行为了——出于消防法和空气污染法的缘故——但是在那以前焚烧落叶几乎连犯法都算不上，大部分时候阿尔弗雷德甚至还能够因此而获得20美元的报酬。

三投落空。

阿尔弗雷德顺利地推测出他并不是反社会人士，可是他却不得不藏身在华盛顿广场花园的一个角落里警惕地观察着四周的情况，从口袋里摸出一双黑色手套戴好，阿尔弗雷德一边无聊地等待着约定时间的到来，一边回想着最后一次清理落叶究竟是什么时候了？

他还记得当时他的身边还有马修，他们从那人的车库里找到一长一短的两把草耙，还为此而嘲笑那人简直跟不上21世纪的现代化进步节奏，但他现在不知道他的草坪还有没有人进行定期打理，而那家伙的20美元又有没有被其他人揣进裤兜里......

他就这样毫无逻辑地不停联想或是回忆着许许多多的画面，有那么一会儿他感觉自己就像是一名现代社会的吟游诗人，但是随着约定时间到来的时刻越来越迫近，阿尔弗雷德发现自己想要继续胡思乱想已经变得不再那么容易了，他的大脑显然已经从生理上为他调整着出击的状态，因此一切与现状无关的画面全都化作碎片被抛诸脑后。

紧接着他便看到一个曾经在来复枪准星前看到过的熟悉身影，阿尔弗雷德很快就会知道20美元还有其他的用途。

****

****

****

****

下午时分的华盛顿广场花园里到处都是人，亚瑟对那些向他热心兜售各色商品的年轻人置之不顾，在他们当中有绝大部分人手上都有着会改变人们心情的时髦化学药品，亚瑟思忖着自己随时可以把藏匿在广场花园四周的同僚们或是CIA特勤队员们全都叫出来把这群年轻人一网打尽，一切都会以电光火石的速度顺利解决。

不过这么做的话另一项任务可能就要打道回府了，因此掏出手机后他并不是通知自己的部下，而仅仅是确认了一下时间，还有5分钟才真正到达约定的下午4点，亚瑟稍稍活动着身体以便感受到腰后携带着的小型手枪，除此以外他的视线开始略过广场花园上过往的人群、广场上偶尔停留下来的鸽子、玩飞盘的青少年、蹒跚着走来走去的流浪汉、走路摇摇晃晃的醉汉、“西洋棋特区”里下棋或是聊天的人、在一旁摇头不已的观棋人、以及那些完全不顾警示标语随处丢弃垃圾的人......

他们当中的任何一位都有可能是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

一名黑人在叫卖着一种全身毛茸茸但嘴巴是橙色的鸭子，他就和其他叫卖着冰淇淋热狗意大利冰品氢气球和素食点心的小贩们一样，广场花园上到处是叫卖着的商人与购买着的路人，他们全都在开放式的区域里来来回回地走动着。

他也许可以通过与路德维希取得联系来找到阿尔弗雷德的藏身点究竟在哪里，可是他有什么理由会相信一名逃脱CIA控制的前·优秀特工会犯下让自己曾经的同僚快速辨认出来的错误？

“嘿老家伙——”在听到身后有人这么叫喊着的下一刻，亚瑟感觉到背脊紧绷起来的战栗感，然而还没来及转身以前他便判断这不是本次行动的目标，阿尔弗雷德的声音他已经在档案里听过了，而现在称呼他为老家伙的人声线里还残留着少年所独有的沙哑声，“你挡着我的道了。”

一名斜跨着筒形背包的少年把脚下的滑板踩得咯吱作响，他的嘴里还嚼着口香糖，亚瑟花了一秒钟的时间来仔细地打量着对方的脸——不，他不是阿尔弗雷德——年龄总是难以伪装的，他这么想着，也许阿尔弗雷德能够通过驼背或瘸腿来装作上了年纪的人，瞳孔的颜色更是可以通过时下流行的彩瞳来改变，身高、口音、眼神与习惯动作等等全都可以经过特殊训练而掩饰得毫无破绽。

然而这名少年就是太过年轻了，亚瑟甚至能够从他脸上嚣张与挑衅的表情里看出他的实际年龄：

“很抱歉，小鬼头，这里不是你的后花园。”

“你叫我什么？”那名少年把口香糖嚼得啪啪作响，“老家伙，你得向我道歉！”

可是刚刚他已经说了抱歉了，尽管他的语气就和广场花园的地面一般冷冷冰冰，亚瑟刚想开口奉劝对方赶紧离开这个危险的地方，毕竟他所冒着的风险既有被基尔伯特的狙击枪击毙，也有被他一拳打断鼻梁的可能性，但是下一刻，一阵手机铃声打断了亚瑟的话语，这让他不得不侧过身去一边接通电话，一边期望着这名少年能够自行离开。

“怎么了，柯克兰先生？”

是路德维希，噢他们那位忧心忡忡的行动负责人。

“没什么，只是一名傻透了的小鬼罢了，”那名少年是不是还在继续为他所下的定论而感到愤怒？亚瑟的耳畔不停地回荡着对方还在高声叫嚷与挑衅的声音，这让他的太阳穴感到一阵阵发疼，“真希望NYPD _（New York City Police Department）_ 能够......！”

“你这个狗屎——！”

亚瑟的手机在少年猛力的一拳过后被狠狠地击飞了出去，所有人都看着那支愿上帝怜悯它的小巧机器在空中划出一道高高的弧线，最后随着一声清脆的咔哒声摔在了距离车行道不远处的地方。

而下一刻，那名罪魁祸首便骂骂咧咧地用胳膊夹着自己的滑板走开了，一阵怒意向亚瑟的全身狠狠袭来，他能够感觉到经过长时间训练的手臂正在快速地积存着力量，指骨处的力度让他的关节感到疼痛与激动，他想象着自己冲了上去一拳把对方打倒在地，并且在他虚伪的叫骂与求饶的哭喊声中准确无误地击中少年脆弱的胃部或是胸骨。

好吧，他深深地吸了一口气后便让这个画面停留在想象当中。

那支显而易见已经被摔坏了的手机正躺在车行道路边，一辆黑色的小车在行驶的过程中不小心碾压到那堆碎裂的金属块物，亚瑟转身走过去的时候恰好成为了这场二次事故的目击证人，该死的，金发FBI先生不禁默默地诅咒起来，该死的行动，该死的广场花园，该死的手机。

那辆小车在碾压到异物的瞬间急踩着刹车停了下来，它的后轮只差一寸便会再次碾压过去，车上那名戴着鸭舌帽的年轻人慌慌张张地打开车门试图查看他的爱车究竟压坏了什么，任何人都能够肯定那绝对不是一名活人，但是这种情况下不管碾压到什么，这名无辜的司机总是要扮演赔偿方的角色。

他大可以放过他，亚瑟这么想着，他完全可以把任何经济损失都归罪在这次行动的负责机构上，CIA可以赔偿他的手机，而FBI则可以把芯片取出来再为他备份一次。

“我很抱歉，”到达了这场小小交通事故的现场，亚瑟弯腰想要把手机捡回来，无论如何他都需要及时回到西洋棋特区的附近等待着约定时刻的到来，“刚刚只是一场意外，你不必......”

“该说抱歉的是我。”

这是一把熟悉的嗓音，它曾经出现在很多份音频资料里，也曾经回响在亚瑟与路德维希的耳旁，一双有力的手臂牢牢地固定着亚瑟的脖子并且快速地把他从地面上拽进车里，对方结实的肌肉仿佛下一刻就能够轻而易举地把他的颈椎扭断，不足一秒钟的短短时间里亚瑟甚至来不及进行任何反应，只余下身体本能地想要挣脱那人的控制与挟持。

当他被迅速拉进车里的那一刹那，亚瑟感觉到腰腹后方原本紧实的位置突然落空，那人显然已经把他随身携带的小型手枪夺了过来，他的上半身被人用整个手臂牢牢地固定在副驾驶座的皮质座椅上，那名年轻的司机正越过他伸手关上了车门：

“下午好，先生，”被故意压低了的鸭舌帽下方露出了细碎的金阳色头发，那人湛蓝色的眼眸被隐藏在一副无框眼镜后头，这名上一刻被亚瑟认定为无辜司机的年轻人朝他咧出了大笑，“下午4点，我想我们彼此都没有迟到。”

车外有数道人影正在快速地冲了过来，而被卸除武器的亚瑟只能坐在阿尔弗雷德的车里被一阵加速的冲击力按在座椅上动弹不得。

****

****

****

****

“各分队马上进入逮捕状态，注意！马上进入逮捕状态！”

路德维希一边抓过通讯器这么大喊着，一边指挥着自己所乘坐的车调转车头冲向了阿尔弗雷德离开的道路，在这次行动以前他便已经把所有对方可能认识或能够通过过往资料而见过的熟悉脸孔全都调走了，更不必说他们用来伏击在四周的车辆，然而即使是这样，阿尔弗雷德还是选择了一条没有多少特勤戒备成员把守并且能够迅速介入的路线突围而出。

车轮带着一阵难听的摩擦声侧滑着强行插入车流里，华盛顿广场花园下午的车流量已渐渐进入晚高峰，路德维希能够闻到空气里弥漫着的废气与灰尘，一辆白色的小车被他们强行切入后车头一拧几乎就要撞上路梗，他几乎能够听见车辆另一头那人咒骂的叫声。

然而路德维希眼下的注意力就和所有CIA同僚一般集中在4、5辆车距离外的蓝色小车上，那是一辆标准的小型轿车，阿尔弗雷德显然没有得到原来车主的同意便把车辆开了过来，必要时选择一辆底盘较低操作性较强的车辆、并且在要求长时间待命的情况下遮掩车牌——这是CIA曾经为所有特勤队员们提供的训练，阿尔弗雷德看起来已经满分完成考核了。

真是太好了，该死的太好了。

“目标车辆是一辆蓝色的福特牌轿车，现在沿着第十七大道向格林威治村方向逃脱，”在奋力挣脱车流追赶前方的颠簸车厢里，路德维希半个身子探出了车窗朝着通讯器继续下着命令，“注意目标车辆的车牌位置有遮挡，A队负责追击，B队立即通知NYPD！”

他是否能够寄希望于纽约市兢兢业业的警察们能够与他们并肩而战，成功截住一名前任CIA特工？路德维希有些难以掩饰自己的烦躁，就在这个时候他手上一直发出吵杂的无线电干扰音的通讯器突然传来了基尔伯特的声音：

“这里是基尔伯特，请贝什米特长官允许我进行射击，”在任何正式场合里他都鲜少这样称呼路德维希，然而后者知道只有在这种情况下他是不会吝啬于任何称谓的，“目标移动得很快，而且我很确定他身上一定佩带了武器。”

**—— _阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯如果死了，那对我毫无用处。_**

他还记得亚瑟·柯克兰在说着这句话的时候脸上是怎样的神情，对真相的执着与对生命的尊重确实是每一个人心中藏在最深处的底线，可是若对生命充斥了太多的怜悯就会有更多的牺牲出现，“路障计划”已经接近土崩瓦解了，而这项行动之中的任何一个人都没有足够的能力去为此而负上全责，路德维希抓着通讯器举到了嘴边，是的，他还记得FBI探员的那句话，但是他也记得当时自己曾经说过的条件：

“允许射击。”


	5. 【第四章】Alfred

一辆出租车从一个T字型路口冲出来的时候差点就撞上了他们的车，亚瑟甚至没来得及观察究竟是谁擅自闯了红灯导致这场险些发生的事故，而下一秒阿尔弗雷德便单手操纵着方向盘快速右转避开了冲击，接着便扭头向亚瑟友好地笑了笑：

“ _COOL_ ——！刚刚那一下真是太刺激了，但是那家伙应该被丢进交通安全法讲座里呆上一整天，”阿尔弗雷德腾出左手来在车后座与驾驶座之间摸索着什么丢给了对方，“你说是吗，呃......”

“......柯克兰。”

“柯克兰，柯克兰先生。”

阿尔弗雷德把他的姓氏放在舌尖上念出了一串恼人的饶舌音，这让他看起来完全不像是一名正在暴力劫持着FBI探员并躲避着不到一公里距离的CIA特工们追击的人：

“我想你最好先不要急着系上安全带，”他又指了指刚刚扔给亚瑟的那个白色的帆布包，而上面的商标或是任何能够辨认背包出处的标志都已经被撕扯掉了，“因为你需要马上把身上的衣服都换掉。”

“什么？！”

一阵车轮与沥青地面侧向刮擦的刺耳响声涌进了车厢里，阿尔弗雷德在快要通过一个岔路的瞬间大幅度地转动着方向盘驶进了另一个方向，紧追在后面的一辆黑色轿车由于被他仿佛直行的意图所误导而撞上了路边的一个垃圾堆放处。

亚瑟咬紧了牙关以免在不知何时会发生的急转弯里咬破了舌头，有那么一瞬间他以为阿尔弗雷德的左手将要掏出一把手枪威胁他按照命令行动，然而后者只是伸手轻轻地扶住了他的肩膀：

“你身上什么都没有 _（You have nothing）_ ，柯克兰。”

“什么？”

又是一阵与车辆激烈摩擦的震荡让他差点咬住了舌头。

他痛恨在短短的一分钟之内自己竟然被眼前的年轻男人搅乱得连续说了两次这个词语，但阿尔弗雷德似乎完全没有察觉到对方语气里的变化，蓝色福特车的司机耸了耸肩继续说到：

“我的意思是你身上已经没有任何武器了，除了原本携带的手枪以外，你右脚裤腿里的小型手枪的子弹现在正躺在我的裤袋里，”他有些好笑地看到亚瑟随着他的话音刚落便不由自主地伸手偷偷确认着右边裤腿上里藏匿着的微型手枪——FBI也许确实如局里所知道的那般擅长说服他人与掌控局面，但是CIA却总是习惯沉默以待——这么想着，阿尔弗雷德把注意力转回了后视镜里紧追在半条街后方的车辆，“那么，现在你能够马上换下这套衣服了吗？”

有两辆车顶上闪烁着红色警告灯的警察从刚刚经过的路口左右两侧驶入了大道，这意味着CIA已经顺利征用了NYPD的协助，一时间刺耳的警报声与蓝色福特强行加速的引擎躁动声混杂在狭小的车厢内部。

亚瑟伸手死死地抵住车头仪表板稳住了身躯，在短暂的沉默过后，FBI探员用着稍稍有些吃惊却又不得不进行肯定的复杂语气开口说到：

“你刚刚说过我身上什么都没有 _（You have nothing）_ ，你窃听了我们的对话，”事实上考虑到阿尔弗雷德曾经在凡登大厦里对CIA临时驻点进行过秘密监察，那么在办公室里瞒过众人的检查来安装窃听器对他来说就不是什么困难的事情，而亚瑟知道他故意说出这句话的背后所意味着的远远不止是这些，“而且你认为我身上也有窃听器。”

这是一个近乎肯定的推测。

似乎是抽不出时间来回应亚瑟的推测，阿尔弗雷德突然斜线切过两道逆向行车线冲进了一片稀疏而低矮的灌木丛里，蓝色福特车的身后传来了连绵一片的车辆撞击巨响，亚瑟在急忙低头做出本能抵御姿势的同时几乎能够想象得到大路上现在该是如何一片混乱不堪，有几辆带着警笛的车辆不得不停在了马路中央，司机与行人们吵杂的惊叫与怒吼搅浑成了一个漩涡，但是还是有几辆车跟随着他们一道冲了进来。

灌木丛里柔软而脆弱的枝条被不断地割落与折断，金属被刮擦而过的独特声响让亚瑟不禁想要捂住双耳，然而他很快便发现这片灌木丛不过是一个小小的市政绿化带，阿尔弗雷德正带着他驶向一片砂砾铺就的宽敞地段。

“不仅仅是窃听器，你的衣服还有一个可爱的信号发送器，”方向感的丧失与接二连三的冲击并没有使得亚瑟漏掉阿尔弗雷德的这句话，“让我们把这场麻烦得要死的追逐战结束，好吗，柯克兰先生？”

尽管这是一个请求般的句子，亚瑟深吸了一口气抓紧了膝盖上的白色帆布背包，但是他很清楚假如他不这么做的话，下一秒他很可能永远都不可能活着走出这辆福特车了。

接着他便由衷地说出了一句粗俗而恶毒的咒骂。

****

****

****

****

这条似乎只有单车道宽度的小路上几乎没有任何人为修整的痕迹，亚瑟推测他们已经快要走出纽约市的边缘了，而他只能判断自己身处在接近西南方向的区域，稍早之前他们已经放弃了那辆蓝色福特车，阿尔弗雷德找到一片茂密而不易被人搜查的树林里把车停泊了进去，事实上不要说是那片树林了，亚瑟猜想这整片地区都不会有人来进行搜索。

而他们已经在一个小时前把紧追不放的CIA与NPYD全都甩掉了。

也许这里连一格信号都没有，他暗暗地这么想着，在过去的那场仿佛好莱坞电影大片似的追逐战里他几乎没有办法辨识到自己的处境，在一辆陌生的车里被迫换下全身的衣服——噢上帝，他真希望自己能够失忆——以及一路上与各种车辆、垃圾桶、电线杆、路梗甚至是报纸小摊碰撞的颠簸让情况一片混乱，等到他终于忍受着强烈的不适与羞辱感换上长裤的时候，福特车的车速已经渐渐慢了下来。

有那么一瞬间亚瑟以为这意味着阿尔弗雷德对车辆的耗油量进行的估算发生错误，但是他很快便发现随着他们经过的社区越来越稀疏与平静，福特车的车速便鲜少有超过十英里的情况，看起来阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯这一回取得了胜利。

而且他自己就是胜利品，亚瑟走在前头忍不住这样诅咒起来。

阿尔弗雷德没有给他任何逃跑的机会，但是他也没有说出任何涉及到生命的威胁字句，亚瑟只能一边按照对方的指示转左或是转右，一边思考着他的目的究竟是为了什么，假如事情确实如他所说的那样在CIA驻点里已经窃听到了一切情报，阿尔弗雷德自然而然地就会知道路德维希在这次行动里已经答应了不会立即击毙他。

也许他对CIA并不是那么信任？当然这几乎是肯定的，但是亚瑟想不出任何阿尔弗雷德必须把自己挟持到这片荒无人烟的地方来进行谈判的必要，现在这名FBI先生已经完全想明白了那位踩着滑板对自己挑衅的小鬼头只不过是对方计划里的一部分，而亚瑟自己则是一只完完全全跌入对方设计好的陷阱里的兔子。

猎人不紧不慢地走在他的身后，阿尔弗雷德正用着右手拉扯着他从福特车后座里拿出来的黑色斜挎包，偶尔回头想要得到进一步方向提示的时候亚瑟都能够在视线里捕捉对方右手关节处的肌肉线条，那意味着他背上的黑色斜挎包有着相当客观的重量。

在那里至少有一、两把合适远距离射击的枪支，亚瑟利用好几次像这样电光火石的机会里试图推测他究竟携带了什么致命的家伙走在自己身后，或许在那里面还有露营设备与火箭筒——不管是哪一个，愿上帝保佑那都只是一个恶劣的玩笑——不过至少可以肯定的是，阿尔弗雷德看起来确实就是基尔伯特所教出来的出色徒弟。

拥有潜藏狙击的能力并且能够快速接近目标，在CIA的紧密布阵下还能够脱围而出，即使不使用任何武器都能够让人感觉到他背后强大的威迫力，作为一名CIA特勤队而言着实是不可多得的优秀队员，但是这也同时意味着假如这样的家伙逃脱了任何纪律或规则的控制，那都将是一场大灾难，现在亚瑟几乎能够明白路德维希·贝什米特为什么会如此迫切地希望“重新掌控”这个男人了。

“在你的右边。”

一声低沉的提示从右手侧传了过来，亚瑟猛然站住了脚步看了过去，阿尔弗雷德不知在何时已经转身走入了岔路右边的小径，而出乎前者意料的是他似乎并没有像之前那样坚持要亚瑟走在前头，现在他能够看到男人从他身上夺走的自动手枪就插在背后的腰带上。

“我知道要当一名安静的绑架案受害者很难，”一支在前头刚刚落下的细长枯枝被阿尔弗雷德恰好踩中，那双蓝白色运动鞋鞋底传来清脆的折断声，“所以你其实可以问我为什么看起来不像是一名被CIA通缉的坏蛋，又或者是问我下午刚刚结束的那场棒球赛最终结果是什么，欢迎来到由阿尔弗雷德主持的‘答客问’节目。”

眼前的男人毫不掩饰自己挟持了一名FBI的行为，这既让亚瑟感到困惑，但也更多地激恼了他原本烦躁而不安的心情：

“我只想知道你为什么要劫持我到这里来，”亚瑟站定了脚步不再随着他移动任何一根脚趾，那双祖母绿的眼睛里暗暗升腾起愤怒的火苗，“还有你身上到底还藏着多少真相。”

阿尔弗雷德回头沉默地看着他，这一次他能够捕捉到一缕黄昏临近的夕阳光线掠过他湛蓝色的双眼，他们就这样僵持着站在一条两旁种满了不知名果树的小径上一语不发，只有偶尔从远处传来的几声汽笛声还提示着他们时间的流逝，男人半侧着身子看向他的姿势让亚瑟清楚地看到对方右肩上有一道长长的伤痕被隐藏在金阳色的头发之下。

“好吧，柯克兰先生，这是一个很长的故事，”就在亚瑟已经开始试图推算那道伤痕的形成时间与形成原因的下一刻，阿尔弗雷德转过身去继续朝着前方走了过去，他紧走了几个大步拐进又一个转弯处，“我还以为你想要问的是我们今晚究竟要住在哪里。”

小径的另一头连接着一大片长时间无人打理的荒废果园，在那茂密得几乎能够掩住膝盖的野草深处，一座倒塌了大半的木制三层小屋安静地立在夕阳的最初光芒里。

****

****

****

****

**_**“你一定是故意的， 。”** _ **

**_**纽约市几乎有近1000个电话亭分散五个地区的每一个角落，可是究竟是谁想要出来他们秘密联络所使用的这一个会在一处人流量非常密集的地方？他忿忿不平地在电话被迅速接通的下一刻便对罪魁祸首这么说到，电话的另一头不出所料地传来对方爽朗的声音：** _ **

**_**“我不明白你在说什么，亲爱的。”** _ **

**_**“我的意思是你那个糟糕的窃听器主意。”** _ **

**_**“噢老天，”如果说刚才那人故意大声说话是为了忍住笑意的话，那现在男人可是真的大笑起来了，“我还以为你要抱怨的是这一回我选了一个周围非常拥挤的电话亭，希望你不会因此而被挤了出去。”** _ **

**_**“这个不停地转换着电话亭的主意也一定是出于你的恶作剧。”** _ **

**_**他一边朝着虚空里想象着的那张脸翻了个白眼，一边伸出手来用食指有节律地敲打着电话机上刻写着此机号码字眼的牌子，这块小小的金属牌子下原本刻着一串数字的地方被人为磨损得非常严重，以致于他根本看不到任何一个数字。** _ **

**_**纽约市里使用公共电话亭的人很多，而他们当中的大部分人都或多或少地与毒品贩卖有着密切关系，过去的一段时间里纽约市警察局把所有公共电话的号码标示纸条或刻板全都毁掉了，或许这能够让毒贩们难以获悉他们需要接头的电话号码究竟是多少，可是对于像他这样使用电话的普通市民来说，他又怎么能够知道号码呢？** _ **

**_**好吧，他这么想着，他和对方都不是一名善良正直而又普通的市民。** _ **

**_**“下一回我得好好找一个让你‘满意’的电话亭，”他趁着对方说话说到一半的空档打断了他，“三十四街与第八大道西之间一定会有适合我们下一次联络的公共电话亭。”** _ **

**_**“嘿我喜欢这个主意，听起来那里好像就是我们大名鼎鼎的地狱厨房（Hell's Kitchen）？”** _ **

**_**“不仅仅是听起来好像就是，”他抿了抿嘴唇这么说到，“那里确实就是。”** _ **

**_**“你觉得我会喜欢那里吗？”** _ **

**_**噢这确实一个好问题，纽约市八百万人口当中会有人喜欢那里吗？** _ **

**_**“我想你会喜欢的，因为每一个不喜欢它的人全都死了，”他听见男人在电话另一头苦恼地“哦”了一声，“是的，他们每一个人都死了（everybody dies）。”** _ **


	6. 【第五章】A long long story

“真正让我困扰的是这里的杂草实在太多了，这片土地并不在我的名下，但是话又说回来，这里究竟被登记在谁的名下很重要吗？”

阿尔弗雷德正蹲在地上拨弄着一个陈旧的落地灯，灯罩上时不时落下的灰尘总能够惹得他夸张地打着喷嚏，很显然这座三层木屋依旧通着自来水和电路，只不过这里的一切都沉寂了那么久，猛然间被外人闯入的同时便会展示出它们对于被冷落许久的愤怒，比如说地板上堆积的厚重灰尘，比如说房梁角落的蜘蛛网，比如说被田鼠啃咬出一个个小孔的柜门，或者比如说一盏无论如何都再也不肯亮起来的落地灯。

于是阿尔弗雷德只好放弃继续捣弄它，除了落满肩头的灰尘以外他两手空空地推门走了出去——好吧，两手空空只不过是一个小小的比喻罢了——亚瑟朝着那人离去的背影翻了个白眼，眼下他对于这个家伙的目的还是一头雾水，但是至少他要确保自己不要激怒这个奇怪的男人。

无所事事地呆在原地并不是亚瑟·柯克兰惯有的作风，现在他已经开始怀念自己在华盛顿广场花园所穿着的那套衣服了，他稍早之前在车里已经被迫换上了一套让人看起来像是每天早上坚持早起的晨跑客一般的运动服，不过阿尔弗雷德谨慎的做法显然不够细心，亚瑟只能接受自己穿着运动服的同时还踩着自己那双皮鞋的古怪打扮。

接着他把注意力转移到这间木制小屋上。

阿尔弗雷德并没有提过任何关于这座小屋的来历或是地理位置，但是亚瑟很确信这里地处纽约市西南方向的边缘，或许这里已经属于一个小小的卫星城管辖区域了，从他们所处的一楼窗户看出去，那片荒杂的野草里隐隐约约还能看得到一个小小的消防栓，这意味着在某个过去的时刻这里曾经作为现代化的住宅而不是一处与世隔绝的农庄，而能够维持着如此大面积的草原作为私人物业，亚瑟很难想象这里是属于阿尔弗雷德的产业。

“这扇窗户真是糟糕透了，你不觉得吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的声音从背后传了过来，他的手上提着似乎是从隔壁小屋里翻找出来的应急照明灯，早在这以前亚瑟便注意到他的脚步声，但是他不知为何却突然觉得不再那么惧怕对方会动手杀了自己，事实上那个看起来沉重异常并且必然装满了武器的背包还在阿尔弗雷德的背上，是什么让他对自己的人身安全感到如此放心？

是因为他并不掩饰自己的脚步声？亦或是因为直到现在阿尔弗雷德都还没有谈起过任何关于CIA或是FBI的事情？

“糟糕透了？”

“因为它嵌在墙上显得太小了，而这间屋子却那么大。”

“这里是你躲避CIA的藏身点吗？”

“噢当然不是，”阿尔弗雷德一边忙着把笨重得要命的照明灯启动一边随口这么回答着，那仿佛就像是认识已久的友人在野外露营期间继续着没头没尾的聊天一般，“他们冻结了我所有的银行账户，所以我只能靠现金维持下去，偶尔我也会自己想想办法。”

“你去偷钱？”维持着依旧站在窗户旁边的姿势，亚瑟看起来就像是居高临下的法官，“还是去杀人？”

“据我这几年来所知道的案件来看，犯下杀人罪名与偷窃其实并没有什么直接的关系，”应急照明灯发出嗡的动静后刹那间便亮了起来，阿尔弗雷德满意地拍打着手掌站了起来，“不，我没有偷钱，而且也不打算杀人。”

是他 ** _从不_** 打算杀人，亦或是不打算 ** _继续_** 杀人？

有那么一瞬间亚瑟能够感觉到自己的内心正涌动着马修·威廉姆斯的名字，他是为了这件案子才被卷入其中的，但年轻的FBI先生还是很快就抑制住继续发问的冲动，因为阿尔弗雷德正放下肩上的斜挎包并拉开了那条神秘的拉链。

毫无疑问的，黑色的斜挎包里确实装有武器，然而出乎亚瑟意料之外的是它内里装满而且只装有武器，敞开拉链后整个斜挎包就像是一处小小的军火库。

“我想它们都是被登记在案、而且具有许可证的。”

“你说对了亲爱的柯克兰，”把背后摸索出不久前自亚瑟身上搜来的手枪与另一把微型手枪的子弹全都一股脑地扔进斜挎包里，阿尔弗雷德又从包里拿出一把九毫米口径的格洛克手枪插进自己背后的裤带上，“现在即使是想要租一块滑板都需要许可证。”

事实上斜挎包里可不仅仅只有手枪而已，亚瑟辨认得出那里面还有一挺凯力克轻型冲锋枪、一把南非制造的手提机枪，一杆长度被改装过的尼奥斯泰德单手霰弹枪，以及一把随着各种动作大片而变得广为人知的来复枪。

但是他并没有看到任何一个消声器或是能够安装在枪身上的微型望远镜，后者恰恰是FBI与CIA们默认当天阿尔弗雷德用来监察CIA临时驻点的必要装备。

“那名小鬼头是你雇来的，是吗？”

“现在我们已经进入‘答客问’的节目了，”阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴回头看着发问者，而亚瑟却只是扬了扬眉示意着对方大可不必回答他，不过阿尔弗雷德确实是一名出色的主持人，“他和我的关系仅限于20美元的雇佣费，很抱歉我弄坏了你的手机，但是它看起来真的太老土了，也许你该考虑换一款比较流行的手机。”

而且他还兼任智能手机推销员的重任。

“我没有杀死马修，但是我也不知道是谁杀死了他。”

“什么？”

阿尔弗雷德的话就像是刚刚开口那般，再一次短促又突兀地结束在一片沉默之中。

木制小屋在进入夜晚时分的同时也一同陷入了安静的氛围当中，屋外的野草丛里不时会传来鸟雀的轻声鸣叫或是一两只野猫的叫声，木屋左侧隐没在远方的车道一定是用碎石铺就而成的，因为每当有车轮碾压而过的时候，亚瑟总能够听见砂石碰撞的声响。

除此以外，他什么也听不到。

阿尔弗雷德随身带来的巧克力解决了他们的晚饭问题，这让亚瑟回想起过去随军出兵的士兵们身上带备巧克力当军粮的做法，现在前者已经斜躺在一张被他翻倒在地的桌子旁维持着两只脚交叠在照明灯之上的姿势，这让他大半个身影几乎都要隐没在黑暗当中。

“你刚刚说什么？”

他又问了一次。

那人闻言慢吞吞地扭过头来的模样就如同刚刚那句话只不过是风中飘散着的荒草气息般虚无缥缈，亚瑟挺直了背脊伸出手臂环住自己的膝盖：

“琼斯......”

“你可以叫我的名字，而我只想告诉你，把你卷入这场游戏里只是为了让你帮助我。”

他透过照明灯与夜色交织而成的斑驳光影去看向另一个男人的脸，而他那双祖母绿的眼里也泛出了点点的疑惑，但亚瑟很快便把它们全都隐藏起来，尽管阿尔弗雷德开口所说的话出乎了他所有的意料，可是他们的时间还有很多，多得足以让亚瑟自己得到满意的答案：

“我不明白你的意思，你需要我帮助你什么？”

“找到真相，FBI先生，你不是很想知道到底是谁杀死马修吗？”一阵短暂的停顿迫使他们彼此都屏住了呼吸，而下一秒依然是阿尔弗雷德自己打破了几乎无法察觉的这份沉默，“我们两人可以......呃......做个交易，你们总是喜欢这么说，对不对？”

“只有那些烂透了的肥皂剧里才会这么说，而这样的说法只会让他们显得更加不专业。”

奇怪的是，肥皂剧与专业这两个词语成功地击中了阿尔弗雷德的笑点，亚瑟挑起眉头有些莫名其妙地看着前者大笑了几声便把搭在照明灯上的双腿都放了下来，至少现在他不再是把自己的身型隐藏在黑暗之中了，亚瑟一边这么想着，一边等待阿尔弗雷德再度开口：

“但我们两个人都是专业的，专业的联邦调查局探员和专业的中央情报局特工，过去曾经有很多人告诉过我说这两者之间彼此不能共事，但是任何事情总会有第一个去尝试的人，”阿尔弗雷德显然很乐意去当这个所谓的第一人，他换成了盘腿坐在照明灯旁的姿势直直地面向亚瑟，“让那些该死的专业都见鬼去吧，也许我应该说成这是一项委托。”

事实上“委托”也并非是FBI探员们所说的专业用语，但是亚瑟可不打算在侦探委托与FBI案件的区别上浪费时间：

“你的意思是杀害马修的凶手另有其人，但你并不知道真相，”被对方掌控着节奏从来都不是亚瑟所习惯或是喜欢的事情，阿尔弗雷德一直在试图透过延伸话题与突如其来的谈话来牵引亚瑟走向他所希望的结果，但亚瑟·柯克兰却总能够在最后一刻另辟新径并重新掌握节奏，“所以你打算告诉我一些线索，来换取我对你的信任，也许还要再加上一些别的条件，比如说我单方面对中央情报局的调查。”

“哇哦你真是太 _COOL_ 了——！”露出了仿佛是由衷赞美对方的夸张表情，阿尔弗雷德咧出几乎要成为他标志性表情的大笑，“你可以选择不信任我，但是我喜欢和你合作，柯克兰。”

现在他已经愈来愈多地用 _“ **柯克兰** ”_来代替原本的 _“ **柯克兰先生** ”_了，亚瑟眨了眨眼偷偷地这么思索着，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一名经过CIA特殊训练的聪明家伙，路德维希曾经说过这个男人能够让人以为他只不过是一名美国大男孩，亚瑟一边不着痕迹地仔细捕捉着对方脸上的神情变化，一边继续回应到：

“正如你之前所......窃听到的那样，”他稍稍停顿了一会儿好让自己斟酌了一下是否应该用窃听这个词，“我只想知道真相，我既不是路德维希的棋子也不会当你的棋子，我是一名联邦调查局探员。”

他的意思够明显的了，亚瑟这么想着，而下一刻阿尔弗雷德似乎也同意了这一点：

“你知道吗，这是一个很长很长的故事 _(a long long story）_ 。”

****

****

****

****

事实上这个故事并不漫长，至少不必追溯到阿尔弗雷德与马修·威廉姆斯在CIA最初共事的时间，总而言之有一段很长的日子里CIA当中甚至喜欢称呼他们两人为“金发兄弟”，尽管他们的头发颜色不尽相同，但是所有人都觉得他们站在一起看起来就像是一对双胞胎。

“艾克和麦克。”

有一回阿尔弗雷德跟马修为这件事而开了个玩笑，后者显然感受不到这两个名字的背后有什么特别好笑的地方：

“你说什么？”

“艾克和麦克，人们常常说双胞胎的兄弟就应该取这两个名字，”阿尔弗雷德指了指自己，随后又指了指马修，“艾克和麦克，看起来一样，你没有听说过这个说法？”

“我想是没有。”

“因为你太少和别人打交道了，老兄，”他还记得自己曾经拍了拍马修的肩膀，“也许我们可以试试穿一模一样的衣服，这样看起来就更像是一对金发兄弟了。”

但是他们没有机会这么做，正如亚瑟在CIA内部资料里所知道的那样，马修与阿尔弗雷德在半年前参与并主导了在亚利桑那州与新墨西哥州两地的一项任务，他们花了好几个月追查并跟踪当地的黑帮势力以及他们的行动规律，最后只用了半个月的时间成功说服对方配合CIA的调查工作——或者说威胁，亚瑟暗地里替阿尔弗雷德说出了后者想要掩饰的这个词——然后他们便在一个月前按照CIA管理层的命令回到了纽约接受路德维希·贝什米特的新任务。

“他是我们两人进入CIA后接触得最多的一名情报局负责人，”阿尔弗雷德现在已经完全暴露在照明灯的光芒之下了，他调整了个让自己舒服一些的姿势斜倚在木屋的一根柱子上，而亚瑟则面对着他靠在另一根与之对应的柱子前，“也许你已经知道了，路德维希和基尔伯特是两兄弟，后者是我进入CIA时的枪法和近击教官。”

阿尔弗雷德安装在CIA临时驻点的窃听器一定存在着涵括不到的地方，因为他很清楚亚瑟在昨天与路德维希在独立办公区域里曾经有过一段关于基尔伯特的对话，然而他却并不能肯定眼前的FBI先生是否了解路德维希与基尔伯特之间的关系。

“我知道，”回想起自己确实从来没有听说过基尔伯特的全名，路德维希也并没有正式介绍过那名狙击手的身份，考虑到或许这是CIA内部的某种顾虑，亚瑟只是模棱两可地这么回答着，至少他现在是知道了那对名副其实的艾克与麦克兄弟，“而且他们对你的评价非常高。”

这是事实，阿尔弗雷德只是耸了耸肩：

“只要我还在他们的掌控之中，路德维希和整个情报局对我的评价都非常高，但现在我只是一名 _UO_ ，”他看了一眼稍稍露出茫然神情的亚瑟，“非官方在逃人员 _（Unofficial Outlaw）_ ，他们总是喜欢玩这种把戏。”

“听起来他们认定你就是杀害马修的凶手。”

“不。”

如同是直到现在才真真正正地下定了决心，阿尔弗雷德深深地吸了一口气：

“是他们杀了马修，”他一字一句地仿佛是想要把这句话刻进亚瑟的心底，“CIA，是他们想要杀了我和马修。”


	7. 【第六章】The Roadblock Plan

“你一点也不吃惊吗？”

“......也许吧，”偷偷地把屏住的气息缓缓吐了出来，亚瑟很庆幸对方并没有察觉到这一点，“从路德维希以及CIA其他特工们的态度里看来，我想他们确实是想要干脆杀掉你。”

“如果你是指这一点的话，无论是谁都会这么做的，”侧头看了不远处的木屋大门一眼，阿尔弗雷德很快又把视线转移了回来，“你知道‘路障计划’ _（The Roadblock Plan）_ 吗？”

应急照明灯的光线或许太过刺眼了，亚瑟眯了眯有些干涩的眼，路障计划，他暗地里重复地念了一遍，最后只是安静地摇了摇头，如何掌控场面是每一名FBI探员在工作之中渐渐要学会的技能，这既帮助他们在一团糟的案件当中抓住最有利的位置，当然也替他们赢得了“咄咄逼人的丑小鸭”的名号，但是有时候——是的，亚瑟这么想着——有时候，沉默也是他所学会的技巧之一。

“你不知道‘路障计划’，这一点也不会让我吃惊，我为什么会以为路德维希已经被我逼迫到愿意交出底牌？”阿尔弗雷德仿佛是在自言自语一般嘲讽着自己，亚瑟能够看得出来他先前一副轻松从容的态度已经在慢慢地转变，“他一定了解你们FBI所谓的第五级安全权限 _（Level-five SCI access）_ 没有任何接触到这张底牌的可能性。”

“但是你有，阿尔弗雷德，你能够帮助我明白那项计划，”他注意到这是他第一次直呼他的名字吗？稍早之前他就曾经说过可以直呼名字，亚瑟已经断定阿尔弗雷德只是陷入了某种自己也无法察觉到的不安当中，而他则必须扮演一名友好的FBI或是协助他的私人侦探，于是亚瑟轻声地继续说到，“那是什么？‘路障计划’究竟是什么？”

阿尔弗雷德抿紧了唇就这样安静地看着他，那双隐藏在平光眼镜背后原本应当是湛蓝色的眼眸里掠过无数亚瑟所不能读懂的光芒，也许那是过去的种种回忆片段亦或是对现状始终无法坦然安心的担忧，但是虚空当中有一种直觉告诉他，不管那是什么，那都是属于过去的亡魂。

那些属于逝去之人的某些呼唤，正在渐渐地把阿尔弗雷德自己与亚瑟两人彼此拉进了这场没有重启机会的游戏当中。

他听见这些冥冥之中吵杂不堪的推测，也听见阿尔弗雷德用力而缓慢地深吸了一口气：

“那是一项允许我们暗杀平民的计划。”

“......什么？”

如同是最后一道屏障也都被自己卸除开来，放弃了所有顾虑以后阿尔弗雷德伸手胡乱地抓了一把头发：

“这是一项直接隶属于某个男人和某个安全机构负责的计划，他们与某些CIA高级管理层的人会聚合在一起研究哪些人也许会对美利坚的国家安全造成威胁，”他的用词说得实在非常含糊，但是亚瑟还是能够听得出来那究竟是什么意思，而随着阿尔弗雷德说得越多，他便能够越来越感觉得到背脊升腾起来的寒意，“他们不需要任何实际犯罪的指控或是证据，这些被他们视为障碍的家伙甚至不会见到警察和陪审团，而一旦这份名单上面出现了新的名字，那就是我们这些CIA特勤队队员出动的时候了。”

“路障计划，”这个名字仿佛是被赋予了魔力一般萦绕在他的喉咙之间，亚瑟任由它在空气当中徘徊不已，“你的意思是当时路德维希负责的就是这项计划，而你和马修回来纽约是为了参与其中？”

“这是一项秘密的官方暗杀计划，局里面所有人都很清楚路德维希是执行力最强的一个，所以没有道理他们不让他来负责，”阿尔弗雷德稍稍垂下的视线让照明灯的光线不再映入那双眼睛里，他鼻梁上架着的装饰性眼镜随着动作而掠过了一阵晦涩光晕，“马修和我从加入的那一天开始就并不清楚整个‘路障计划’的全貌，特勤队里的所有人都只负责执行任务罢了。”

“但是后来你们知道了。”

这是显而易见的推理，马修的被害与“路障计划”本身一定有着非常直接的关系，但是阿尔弗雷德和马修双双发生状况的时间距离他们加入计划至少还有一个月，也就是说他们很可能是在那个时候知道了这项秘密计划的真正含义。

“是的，这就是一项把所有人视为执行障碍并且逐一清楚的计划，你可以称呼它为谋杀 _（murder）_ 或甚至是暗杀 _（assassinate）_ ，并且主导它的人是中央情报局与背后的国家安全机构，”前任CIA特勤队队员顿了顿话语，“更可怕的是，这项看起来只会出现在好莱坞电影里的计划已经被切实地签署在文件上了。”

阿尔弗雷德花了大概十分钟的时间来断断续续地为亚瑟描述“路障计划”的全貌，他很快便了解到，CIA从2年前就开始利用手上收集得到的公民资料进行庞大的数据分析，他们试图分析这些人过去的经历、接受过的教育、宗教背景、家庭结构、工作或是目前的经济情况，甚至是他们的交友状况、平日里能够被搜集到的一言一行、生命里所受到过的不公平待遇，乃至他们任何能够搜索得到的购物倾向与日常喜好，这些种种行为全都变成一份带有数据分析的报告进入“路障计划”的视野之中。

“一般平民也许不会受到重点监控，但是如果你是一名专栏作家而且还在《每日时报》上刊登了一篇臭骂纽约市政策的文章？”

所有人都是“路障计划”的目标，亚瑟此刻已经全然明白了过来，阿尔弗雷德与马修只不过是整个庞大计划之中执行清除路障的棋子，嘿你是杰克·布鲁斯吗？是的我是，你是谁？噢我是前来执行命令的人——砰砰——好的，现在他们的生活变得更加安全了。

“但是马修·威廉姆斯在知道计划后打算离开，我可以这样推测吗？”

“是我和马修，愿上帝保佑这个可怜的家伙，”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头看着亚瑟继续回答着他的问题，现在他就像是一名前来向FBI报案的美国大男孩一般坦然而全无保留，“我们原本计划向路德维希提出调换到别的任务当中，只要远离那个该死的‘路障计划’就行了，但是过了一天马修就已经被杀了。”

有那么一瞬间亚瑟的脑海里浮现出一个人的名字：

“基尔伯特？”

这样的推测似乎非常合情合理，路德维希·贝什米特是最早得知他们两人想要脱离计划的人，基尔伯特不仅仅是他所负责的队伍里最出色的狙击手，而且还是路德维希的兄弟，阿尔弗雷德显然也曾经考虑过这一点，因为他的脸上并没有因为听到这个名字而产生任何动摇或是诧异，然而出乎亚瑟意料的是，这名同样出身于CIA的金发男人只是平静地摇了摇头：

“不会是基尔伯特，他和我一样在很长一段时间里都作为狙击手而接受培训，要杀死敌人的时候使用枪支已经成为我们这类人的本能，”原本血腥而可怕的字眼如同是安静淌过的河流一般缓缓自口中说出，阿尔弗雷德也许早就学会了如何对待死亡，“你看过马修的尸检报告了吗？”

他可以告诉他自己没有看过，但是有什么不能承认的理由吗？亚瑟这么想着，最终还是点了点头：

“他死于脑部重击，现场没有找到任何关于凶手的线索，”现在他们已经来到了亚瑟所擅长的领域了，年轻的FBI探员就像是在进行一场他所熟悉的案情询问一般开口问到，“圣马克斯街是你们当时住的地方吗？”

“对，因为那里距离我们熟悉的区域非常近，如果你想问的话，我可以告诉你我也在现场，”阿尔弗雷德还在扮演着提供案情帮助的好好公民角色，他稍稍扯开了衣领好让对方能够看到稍早之前他就曾经注意到的右肩上的伤疤，“当我注意到不妥想要走过去的时候，有人在黑暗中给了我一刀，可惜的是他没能杀死我。”

“对方打算把你们都杀了。”

“是的，”他用着仿佛是在诉说别人的故事一般平静的语气肯定了亚瑟的推测，“而我则抢在所有人之前找到了马修的手机，但是里面的通讯记录已经全都被消除了。”

现在亚瑟知道了那道伤痕的来历，而且也知道那名发现尸体的目击证人实际上并不是第一发现人，但是阿尔弗雷德很谨慎地让自己从现场彻底消失了。

“也就是说有人把马修从你们居住的地方叫了出来，然后把他杀害了，”亚瑟伸手揉了揉皱起的眉头，“而且你也一样，阿尔弗雷德，你也是对方想要除掉的目标之一。”

“艾克和麦克。”

亚瑟疑惑地抬眼看向了对方：

“什么？”

“ ** _艾克和麦克，看起来一样_** ，他们总是这样称呼我和马修，我们选择藏身的公寓避开了CIA的在册登记，所以他们只能通过联系我们的方式才能够找到我们，只要找到艾克或是麦克，另外一个人总会马上现身，”阿尔弗雷德突然呼地吐了一口气，“而现在我只是金发兄弟里逃脱的那一个。”

“所以你打算委托我找到杀死艾克或是麦克的凶手，很抱歉我不知道你喜欢称呼自己为艾克还是麦克，”亚瑟眨了眨眼迎向对方的视线，“但是你已经有了答案，尽管站在我的角度来看这还只是一个推测。”

“我也一样，CIA不会对马修的死负责，但是必须有人负责，”那双湛蓝色的眼在平光镜后仍旧闪烁着让人无法动摇的意念，“我想要找出那个人是谁。”

阿尔弗雷德曾经说过这是一场交易或是委托，就前者而言亚瑟已经获得了他想要知道的情报，事实上任何人都能够感觉得到“路障计划”确确实实就是路德维希想要、也是必须要隐藏起来的底牌，FBI的第五级安全权限无法触及到这一层，但是眼下有另外一名CIA特勤队队员已经为他提供了全部。

那就委托而言呢？亚瑟放松了一下从一开始就紧绷着的肩膀：

“好吧，我会尽我所能去找出这个人的，”不管那是谁，杀害马修总是要有人来执行命令的，亚瑟暗自这么想着，他从一开始就是为了寻找真相而踏入一个从来都不太友好的CIA临时驻点的，既然如此他又为何要拒绝一个与自己有着共同利益与目标的人，“但是考虑到你我的身份，假如发生什么事情的话我首先会是一名联邦调查局探员。”

“我明白，”空气里有某种熟悉的声音传进了屋内，阿尔弗雷德一边疑惑地皱起眉头，一边继续着与亚瑟的对话，“谢谢。”

“谢谢我什么 _（Thank me for what）_ ？”

“为了你能够协助我，也为了......”

金发的CIA特工正在努力寻找着什么说法来回答对方的问题，然而下一秒他却似乎是因为识别到空气里微弱震动的声音来源而脸色一紧，当阿尔弗雷德猛然间站立起来伸手摸向腰部后方的那一刹那，亚瑟本能地想要做出抵御的动作，他怔在原地甚至还没来得及做出任何反应，阿尔弗雷德便掏出了先前他插在裤带上的格洛克手枪。

“砰——”

随着一声打破小屋安静气氛的枪响过后，亚瑟发现自己登时陷入了黑暗之中。

阿尔弗雷德并非想要杀死他，亚瑟遵循着本能用力地喘了一口气，他的身上没有一处伤口或是疼痛的地方，阿尔弗雷德并非想要杀死他，他又这么重复地提醒着自己，并且很快就意识到那是对方开枪打碎了脚边的应急照明灯，与此同时他也很快辨认得出从木制小屋外由远及近的动静是车轮碾压着碎石逼近这里的声响。

“他们找到了这里，该死的。”

完全失去光影的黑暗里只有窗外的夜色泄露进来的微弱光芒，阿尔弗雷德模糊的身影正在快速而忙碌地弯腰背起他的黑色斜挎包，里面装得满满当当的枪支全都因为他的动作而碰撞在一起发出武器独有的声音，稍稍活动了一下有些酸麻的双脚，亚瑟摸索着身后的支撑柱子想要站起来，然而下一秒他便被人一把拉扯过右脚再次摔坐在地。

****“嘿——！”** **

****“你的鞋子里被装了信号发送器，柯克兰探员，”他能够感觉得到阿尔弗雷德粗鲁地一把扯下他的鞋子重重地朝地面拍打了一下，“这是能够在5公里范围内向特殊侦查装备发出信号的新玩意儿，你知道吗？”** **

****可是现在他该死的感觉得到撞在地上与柱子上的背脊全都发出疼痛的信号，亚瑟只能象征性地盲目摸了摸自己的右脚：** **

****“不......”** **

****阿尔弗雷德在黑暗当中向路德维希恶毒地诅咒了一遍，现在小屋外能够分辨得出的引擎嗡鸣已经纷纷聚集在一楼的大门前，他放开了桎梏着亚瑟右脚的手站起来快步走向木制小屋的另外一个小门，那是他们在来到这里以后就马上发现的另一处小型出口。** **

****许久未曾打开过的木门发出惨烈的破裂声响，阿尔弗雷德借着屋外微弱的夜色抬起脚来用力地把木门最后的残留部分全都踹飞了出去，门外的杂草比他们预想当中的还要更为荒杂一些，阿尔弗雷德半扯着右肩上的挎包肩带回头看了一眼仍旧坐在地板上的亚瑟：** **

****“谢谢你，亚瑟，为了你没有问我究竟是不是杀过路障名单上的人。”** **

****第一次说出了他的名字，阿尔弗雷德用压低了嗓音用模糊地难以辨认的气音这么说到：** **

****“等到一切结束后， 。”** **


	8. 【第七章】Round Up

三层的木制小屋内接连传出枪声以及撞破大门的声响，眼看着早已熄灭了车头灯摸黑前进的车辆已经形成了半合拢的形式，路德维希瞥眼看了看车头仪表板上用以接受特殊信号发送的雷达监测仪并没有捕捉到目标移动，他一边指挥着自己的座驾冲在最前方，一边扯过无线电通讯器下达命令：

“目标已经发现我们了，各单位全速包围上前！”要对付一名前任CIA确实是一项巨大的挑战，路德维希强忍住太阳穴传递而来的阵阵刺痛，更何况他们现在要对付的也许是一名全副武装的特勤队队员，“目标身上有武器，如果遇到紧急情况注意避开交火！”

木屋前全然没人打理的荒草被一辆辆突然加速的侦察车碾倒在地发出草木特有的干燥断裂声响，最先冲在前头呈现半弧形围拢小屋的几辆车已经打亮了车头灯，阿尔弗雷德显然已经发现了他们，倘若仍然在一片漆黑当中继续前行只会减慢特勤队的速度，该死的碎石路面暴露了他们的行动，路德维希忍不住半支手臂都搭靠在车门上做好随时下车冲锋的准备，然而一阵比侦察车还要响亮的引擎撼动声自后方快速接近了过来。

“我想他逃到屋后那片见鬼的草地上了。”

“基尔伯特。”

“那里的杂草几乎要吞掉我的上半身，不管是谁走进去都会失去目标，”扭动油门停下来后稍稍右倾用单脚支撑着身下沉黑色的摩托车，基尔伯特调整了一下后背上几乎形影不离的狙击步枪，“不过凡事都有两面，路德维希，阿尔弗雷德也一样没办法用他引以为傲的枪口瞄准我。”

有几辆侦察车已经超越了他们冲向了木屋，眼下已经没有任何需要掩饰行动的必要了，因此原本荒芜安静的草地上顿时被吵杂的叫喊声所吞没，大部分负责大声高喊着让目标人物放弃抵抗的人都还呆在车里，而被赋予逮捕任务的特勤队则趁着周遭的混乱动静弯腰快速接近木屋。

探头确认着所有人都按照既定的计划行动，路德维希抬眼看着准备再次发动摩托车的基尔伯特，也许整场计划只有后者几乎是自己决定自身行动，但路德维希很清楚，事态一旦演变到现在不得不与阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正面冲突的话，基尔伯特将会是他们手上唯一的皇牌。

“信号发送器没有移动，要么柯克兰还在屋里，要么阿尔弗雷德已经摆脱了发送器，”显然他是抢在特勤队组成合拢包围圈以前就从木屋里跑了出去，路德维希判断着这短促的时间里可能并没有让对方有挟持人质的机会，“但是我想阿尔弗雷德可能一个人从别的出口逃脱了。”

使劲地拧动着越野摩托车离合器手把，基尔伯特一把拉下头顶上的防风镜朝着还在侦察车里的路德维希扬了扬手示意，接着便猛然一蹬油门把速度加至最大，现在这片本应当毫无照明的区域已经被合拢过来的车头灯映出了一片刺目的亮黄色，基尔伯特驾车斜刺里笔直地扑向了三层木屋左后侧的荒疏草木林之中。

他能够听见很快被甩在身后的屋里断断续续地传来队员们突入搜查的动静，他也能够听见车轮下连绵不断的枝叶折断声响，这里并非只有高及胸膛的荒草而已，基尔伯特转动着眼珠快速地判断着地形，木制小屋后头还稀稀疏疏地种植了不少早已枯萎的乔木。

它们能够承受一个成年男性的全部重量吗？基尔伯特不时地这么判断着，两旁被车头划开的草尖很快又在他的身侧聚拢起来，这些干枯发硬的植物如同是一道道尖利的刀锋划过他穿着的皮质夹克，打到最高亮度的车灯只能照出眼前一波又一波枯黄的草梗。

在这片草丛里盲目前进并非是最好的追捕方式，然而随着不远处逐渐走入草丛的特勤队队员愈来愈多，基尔伯特知道路德维希已经放弃了木屋而改为围拢屋后的草地，阿尔弗雷德只有一个方向可以逃脱，而他必须赶在那之前——

有什么重力狠狠地从左侧直扑而来，天旋地转间基尔伯特已经掉下车来在松软的草丛里翻滚了几圈，防风镜也顺势被甩飞到别处去了，越野摩托车发出哐当一声巨响砸向地面，紧接着他的下巴就受到了拳头的重击，基尔伯特咬紧牙关避免自己咬破舌头，下巴被击中后的眩晕感几乎让他当场呕吐起来，压在他身上的人还在试图挥出拳头，本能地判断出那人出拳的角度，多年来在CIA的近身格斗训练让他及时反起手掌结结实实地接住了第二拳。

草地深处只有远处依稀几盏探照灯的光芒从他们头顶上方掠过，基尔伯特弓起膝盖狠力地向袭击者的腹部，然而他还是晚了一步让对方有足够的时间凝起腹肌作为缓冲，膝骨传来的力度让他知道自己这一击的角度很漂亮，但是那对对方而言杀伤力只足够让他松开了钳住自己手臂的力量。

见鬼，他为他们彼此都骂了一句。

趁着对方的拳头还在往后拉的空档，基尔伯特抽出双臂使出蛮力向左侧狠狠推去，手腕处的关节在那一刻发出一阵扭曲的痛楚，但那毕竟奏效了，自黑暗处袭击过来的人失去平衡从他身上滚落下来，松软的草丛没能让他止住势头，基尔伯特也趁着眩晕感渐渐散去的机会立时爬了起来：

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，”他啐了一口嘴里的血腥味，该死的刚刚那一下还是让他咬破了血肉，“看起来你的右刺拳打得不够多啊。”

草地外围特勤队员们包围过来的声音仍旧微弱得仿佛是不知名角落里的虫鸣，他的耳畔回响着彼此粗重的喘息声，黯淡的光线里阿尔弗雷德紧握着拳头重新站了起来，远处晃动不已的探照灯光线在他头顶上方交织出一阵阵光影明灭的变幻。

尽管基尔伯特的问候仿佛是投入了死水潭里没有获得任何一点回应，但是他能够感觉得到摘下眼镜后的阿尔弗雷德正直直地盯着他身上所有能够曝露破绽的地方，那是彷如猛兽在攻击以前打量猎物般的眼神。

如果可能的话阿尔弗雷德和他一样必然不想用拳技来一较高下，这样的念头只是飞速地闪过基尔伯特的脑海，下一秒对方便如同是一头绷紧了全身肌肉的猛虎般直扑上前，他后退了一步想要摸出插在皮袋上的枪，然而阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有给他这样的机会。

一记右拳瞄准了他肋骨右下方脆弱的膈部，接着他又把全身所有的力量汇聚成又一记紧随在后的左勾拳上，基尔伯特灵活地闪避过那差点要击中自己肝脏的拳头，肾上腺素的气息从他们扭打在一起的狭窄空间里升腾起来，不可否认的是阿尔弗雷德在力量上从来都处于优势，基尔伯特低头堪堪躲过对方挥击过来的重拳。

眯起了眼算准好时机用右臂用力地往上一撞作为格挡，基尔伯特借着弯下背脊的身形用左手手肘击中了对方脆弱的肋骨，近身格斗向来是力量与速度之间的较量，他暗地里这么想着，阿尔弗雷德在他身侧痛苦地闷哼了一声，那一拳紧接着一拳的攻势才稍稍有了半点止住的势头。

现在是他反击的时间了，基尔伯特抬起右腿踹向对方的膝盖与小腿上部，吃疼之下阿尔弗雷德不得不后退了几步以换来调整的空间，然而前者就像是一只猎豹一般倏忽间便缩近了两者之间的距离，基尔伯特的拳头并不如阿尔弗雷德的有力，但是它们却全都带着难以抵挡的速度攻击对方脆弱的要害，而他本人也在灵活的移动中巧妙地避免让自己正面碰上对方的攻击面。

在肝脏与肋骨轮番受了几拳后阿尔弗雷德深深地吸了一口，他仿佛能够感觉得到肺部也充斥着内脏被击打而产生的酸苦感，周遭密集的草尖不停地刺激着他高度敏感的神经，原本微弱得几不可闻的吵杂声也逐渐逼近了过来，他所拥有的时间已然不多了，阿尔弗雷德绷起背脊积攒着全身的力量进行最后一搏。

一声如同是野兽警告般的怒吼在他喉咙深处沉沉地涌出，他突然间从地上猛跃而且侧身用结实的肩膀撞向对方格挡在身前的右臂，与此同时他的脑袋一偏，同样重重地撞在了基尔伯特的鼻梁骨上，后者向后打了个趔趄本能地想反手攻击过来，但是阿尔弗雷德显然不打算给他任何足以反击的机会，紧贴着身侧朝下拉开右臂在下一秒便砸向对方的左侧下颚骨。

该结束了，这场该死的近身搏斗。

阿尔弗雷德踩住了对方摇摇晃晃的右脚再次向他的腹部挥出重拳，接着便头也不回地快步走向了草丛深处，基尔伯特已经分辨不出嘴里的血腥味究竟是从鼻血亦或是嘴里的血沫，他仰躺在地面上横七竖八的草丛上大口大口地喘着气好让自己能够更快地从恶心的眩晕中恢复过来。

一阵重物拖动的声音从左手侧传了过来，阿尔弗雷德一手扯过先前被他藏在某个不知名角落里的黑色斜挎包，另一只手则扶起原本属于他的越野摩托车，基尔伯特大字型地躺在原处放弃了所有试图重新站起来的努力：

“它的性能很好，阿尔弗雷德，”他扭头透过松软却有些刺人的草尖向对方近乎隐没在夜色当中的模糊身影大声喊到，“但是它可没办法帮助你摆脱CIA.”

摩托车的引擎不负众望地再次发动起来，阿尔弗雷德拉起挎包重新背在肩上：

“凡是总有例外，就像你知道的那样，”该死的阿尔弗雷德并没有忘记替自己的双手戴上手套，基尔伯特扯出大笑摇着头听见那人继续说到，“再见，我的老朋友。”

该死的他就是知道。

也不知道过了多久一阵探照灯的光芒刺入了基尔伯特的视线里，该死的他就是知道，他就是知道该死的阿尔弗雷德能够摆脱该死的CIA，他维持着仰头的姿势终于忍不住大笑了起来。

****

****

****

****

“他逃走了，”无线电通讯器里队员们汇报的声音夹杂着干扰音传递了过来，“基尔伯特受了点伤，琼斯骑着他的车逃走了。”

这个沮丧的消息让聚集在木屋里的人们全都沮丧地叹了一口气，有人低声地咒骂了几句难听的话，路德维希拿着通讯器过了很长一段时间后才终于打破了沉默：

“收队吧。”

“很抱歉事情变成这样，”亚瑟·柯克兰仍旧站在他们冲进来发现他的那根柱子旁，然而这名年轻的FBI脸上却完全没有丝毫刚刚经历过一番挟持的恐慌，“谢谢你们找到了我鞋子里的信号发送器。”

事实上那是从未征得亚瑟本人同意而暗地里安排的，任谁都能够感觉得到年轻的FBI先生由于发送器而身上散发出来的怒意，但是眼下这间木屋显然并非是他们谈论此事的合适地方。

“虽然这次行动失败了，不过我们总会找到他的，”路德维希扯了扯嘴角嘴角僵硬的弧线，“希望下一次我们能够顺利逮捕他，好让我们......”

“把他这块路障 _（roadblock）_ 清除干净，”亚瑟如同是回到了临时驻点一般挺直了背脊，那双祖母绿的眼眸里在屋里摇晃不止的探照灯光线里闪烁着什么无人能够读懂的神色，“贝什米特先生，是这样吗？”

他能够看见CIA负责人的脸上终于有了一丝裂缝。

他的车穿过林肯隧道往新泽西的方向一路行驶过去，当然那并不是白天协助他赢得一场追逐战的蓝色福特车，也不是今天稍晚的时候原本属于基尔伯特的越野摩托车，阿尔弗雷德开着一辆车座足够宽敞的墨蓝色的凯迪拉克驶过了西三号公路。

当然了，这辆车和前面两任座驾一样全都不属于他自己，阿尔弗雷德很好奇他究竟还有多少法律上允许他拥有的东西，他的银行账户早在一个月前就被单方面冻结了，被登记在名字下的公寓也早就被人查封了，而他现在身上仅有的不过是几百元现金以及被放置在副驾驶座上的斜挎包。

但是从某种角度上而言，谁也不能证明它们是属于阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的。

这个漫长的夜晚已经进入了深夜时分，一路行驶而来的路上就连来往的车辆也并不多见，阿尔弗雷德驶进了一处典型的郊区工业区，一座巨型的单层水泥建筑被几乎高达十二英尺的围墙与六角形粗铁丝网团团围住，出入口的门前挂了一块写着“第五间房出租”的牌子，在找到这里以前阿尔弗雷德实在很难相信纽约市里竟然还有如此不像样的出租房屋，不过大门另一侧显然悬挂时间还要更久一些的牌子解释了这一切。

“ _E-Z_ 库房/你最低月租的储藏室，欢迎入内。”

他转动着方向盘驶上了第一条车道，这辆看起来完全不应该出现在这里的豪车正经过一个又一个空荡无人的仓库，他停在一个标注着J的仓库门前下车开了锁，然后便直接把那辆凯迪拉克开了进去，最后他还得下车回头把铁卷门拉下重新锁了回去，而整个过程里铁卷门一直发出让人忍不住皱眉的噪音。

每天晚上这里的管理员都会按照事先所说的那样在10点锁上大门，但是阿尔弗雷德一天24小时都能够前来这里，唯一的区别、同时也是他选择这里的原因，是晚上10点以后的这段时间里他都不会看到任何一个人。

这种感觉实在是太好了，阿尔弗雷德不厌其烦地再一次下车离开了凯迪拉克，就如同他每天都不厌其烦地对自己这么说到，在纽约的一个空置仓库里躲藏一个晚上，这种感觉实在是太好了。

仓库里总是有足够的空间，据他所知在荷兰人买下这块土地以后他们便开始把这里原本的低矮小屋全都拆得一干二净，拆毁本身就是某种谋取金钱的产业，而如果说他们最终的目标是建造一个空荡荡的大型室内停车场的话，阿尔弗雷德相信自己现在就置身于他们的杰作之中，他在黑暗中熟悉地摸索着电路开关啪地打了开来。

两盏电灯在他的头顶高处亮了起来，一盏照亮了他丢在这里的临时折叠床铺，而另一盏则映照着这里唯一的出口，这处没有任何窗户的仓库其余的部分则隐没在光线的边缘，事实上这里不仅仅只有这两盏灯，但是阿尔弗雷德觉得这样就足够了。

他曾经尝试过把其余的灯都拆下来，但是那显然已经高出了他能够企及的高度，不管怎么说，够了就是够了，所以他最后选择装上消音器开枪把其余的灯全都熄灭了，现在阿尔弗雷德能够独享两盏灯的光芒了，折叠床的床架子在他坐下的时候生硬而冰冷地抵住他的腿骨。

见鬼，阿尔弗雷德想起来这里并没有窗户，让该死的窗户全都见鬼去吧，接着他便坐在床边干呕了起来。


	9. 【第八章】Edward Von Bock

**_**【......** _ ** **_**而我则抢在所有人之前找到了马修的手机......** _ ** **_**】** _ **

曼哈顿区的每一个工作日清晨都伴随着川流不息的车辆以及来往不绝人们匆忙走动的身影，没有一丝云彩的晴空对落地玻璃窗而言简直就是一场酷刑，路德维希站在窗前不禁皱起了眉头，CIA临时驻点的室内温度已经被调低了许多，然而他还是在毫无遮掩的阳光下感受到灼热的气息。

**_【......_ _但是里面的通讯记录已经全都被消除了。_ _】_ **

这是他今天第几次听这段从窃听器里调取出来的音频了？路德维希已经不太记得了，他只是很清楚自己心中最牢固的防线被打破的感觉还是和第一次听到这段对话的时候一模一样，情况没有变得更好但也没有变得更糟。

事实上阿尔弗雷德的描述对马修被杀害的案件并没有太多的帮助，CIA与现场调查人员都没有注意到前者出现在现场的痕迹，对此路德维希一点也不感到惊讶，音频还在继续播放着，然而他却开始放任自己的思绪涣散开来，谨慎而严肃的路德维希·贝什米特就这样让两个人的声音从他的脑海里穿过。

他不知道自己是怎么做到的，这样也并不意味着他心不在焉，然而除了聆听以外他还能做些什么吗？过去CIA调取的音频全都是录在一盘盘磁带上面，他可以看着那些黑色的磁带在几个精巧的小齿轮带动下缓慢滑动，他可以试图研究这些小零件究竟是怎么做到把声音从黑色的细带上释放出来。

但是现在所有的一切都变得不再一样了，人们称呼这是一种现代化的进程，眼下正在播放声音的设备已经变成了电脑，他只是点开了一个文件，他的电脑屏幕上面就会显示出某种不规律的音波，与此同时那些声音就会从音响设备里跑出来钻进人们的耳朵里。

这让整个过程都变得非常方便，但是除了聆听以外他还能做什么？

**_【_ _为了你能够协助我，也为了......_ _】_ **

接下来一阵枪声也紧跟着涌进了他的耳中，音频文件已经快要播放完毕了，路德维希本能地僵硬着肩膀转过头来，却猛然发现一个熟悉的身影不知在何时已经站在独立办公区域的门前朝他扬了扬手：

“我猜鼻梁上的这块胶布不会影响我今天的行程，”基尔伯特还是像往常那样斜靠在门边，只是现在他鼻骨上被厚厚地蒙了几层纱布，用来固定纱布的医用胶带在他的脸上留下几道可笑的白色线条，“要知道今晚的繁花街酒吧可是非常热闹的。”

“我向你保证，那一点儿影响也没有，”拉开椅子坐了下来，路德维希向前探身在电脑键盘上按停了录音播放器，“你对这段录音怎么看？那名FBI现在已经知道信号发送器的事情了，但是至少我们还必须隐瞒窃听器的事情。”

“他现在已经知道‘路障计划’的事情了，”也许是因为鼻骨上的纱布或是下颚被重重揍了一拳的缘故，基尔伯特说起话来就像是嘴里含着某种东西一般含糊，但他还是像往常一样大大咧咧地一屁股坐到了办公桌另一端的皮制转椅上，“不过他还没有任何证据，所以在这方面你只是在白操心。”

“即使柯克兰探员手上的第五级安全权限不会让他有机会接触到计划的任何文字性资料，但是阿尔弗雷德已经把所有事情告诉他了，他在寻求和FBI联手的机会。”

“啊哈，活动的计划资料库，”基尔伯特仰头这么大声叫喊起来，然而下颚的受创让他不得不呲着牙倒吸了一口气，“该死的阿尔弗雷德，今天那位正义的FBI先生要去马修被害的案发现场看看，而且他已经打算约见目击证人，你不认为这是一个派人监察他是不是已经和阿尔弗雷德彻底联手的好机会吗？”

这是一个好主意，不过路德维希还是第101次向这个提议摇了摇头：

“亚瑟·柯克兰比我们想象之中的还要难缠，”阳光从落地玻璃窗外直直地映在他的背脊上，这让平日里剪裁得体的西装也显得分外厚重闷热，路德维希扣起右掌抵住了自己的额头，“基尔伯特，我们没有任何权利去监视一名联邦调查局探员，基尔伯特。”

****

****

****

****

亚瑟今天搭乘的出租车司机是一名以色列移民，显然他今天早上才刚刚读完一份报纸上有关于城市安全的专栏报道，因此他在一路上都在试图说服亚瑟相信最近背后勒颈袭击案件有显著的增加趋势，这名司机同时也热心地建议他在路上尽量不要让自己成为被攻击的目标——两人或一群人走在一起、走灯光从组的街道、如果可以的话靠近砖道走，并且还要尽量避免有人正面向你走过来。

那些袭击者总会事先估量一下你的身形，出租车司机这么解释道，他们也许会迎面向你走来，然后询问你时间或是方向，记住千万不要让他们有机可乘。

纽约的生活真是棒极了，亚瑟沉默地这么想着，“对不起先生，请问你能告诉我帝国大厦怎么走吗？”“去你的！你这个该死的抢劫犯！”真是了不起的现代都市礼仪，到达目的地后他付了车钱并且感谢了全知全能的上帝，最后便飞快地下车远离了那辆出租车。

圣马克斯街的起点位于第三大道的转角口，越往东走它的路牌号码便会越大，介于第一和第二大道之间的街区充斥了不少低矮的住房以及商店，有几间盖成一排的房子上窗户被修饰得非常华丽，在靠近入口处的地方一块指示牌告诉人们这里是一座乌克兰的天主教教堂。

亚瑟很快就发现这个区里人们走不了多远都能够看见教堂，这座乌克兰教堂斜对面的转角处还有一家圣伊丽莎白·西顿礼拜堂，它的大门处有一扇铁门通往这间位于牧师公馆隔壁的平民式礼拜堂。

走在第一大道上总能让人感觉得到这里是一处安静的街区，也许比起不远处的上城区而言这里的房子看起来并不特别讨人喜欢，而且建筑物的装修也显得较为粗糙差劣，路边停靠的弃置车辆就连轮胎和车轴盖都已经被拿走了，驾驶座上的收音机也被人拔了出来，而另一边的人行道上有几个蓄着胡子穿摩托车帮派地狱天使服装的人在那里试图发动一辆改装过的摩托车。

亚瑟掏出笔记本来比对了一下自己匆忙间画出来的简略地图，最后在法院街与第一大道的交汇处推开了一家酒吧的大门。

工作日下午的酒吧里客人稀疏得让人怀疑这里是不是还没有开始营业，吧台前的酒保警惕地盯着他看，这提醒了亚瑟自己身上那难以掩饰的探员做派，他担任FBI探员的时间实在太久了，酒吧里的每一个人都有强烈的动机去怀疑他是一名警察。

于是他便径直地朝着那人等待的桌子旁走了过去，对方只是有些诧异地眨了眨眼，最后在亚瑟落座的同时点了点头：

“柯克兰探员？”等候在酒吧里的男人戴着一副圆框的眼镜，他的面前那杯啤酒还剩下大半杯，上面的啤酒泡沫也只是消去了一些而已，“你就是想要约见我的那个人？”

“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

他礼貌性地与对方握了握手。

“爱德华·冯·波克 _（Edward·Von·bock）_ ，”注意到对方有些疑惑的神情，爱德华友好地微笑了起来，“我的家族是来自爱沙尼亚的移民，不过那已经是好几代以前的事情了。”

“有一个特殊的姓氏是件好事，”酒吧的服务员已经不再警惕他这名仿佛是警察一般的客人了，亚瑟点了一杯添加了咖啡的红茶，“我之前已经在电话里解释过了，我想询问一下关于马修·威廉姆斯被害现场的一些情况。”

他看起来还很年轻，也许还不到三十岁，爱德华身上穿着一件浅色斜纹运动衫以及棕色牛仔裤，剪得有些过于细碎的刘海遮住了他的额头，这让他整张脸看起显得更为年轻了一些，同样这也使得他更符合资料上显示的IT工作者的形象了。

“哦，挂断电话以后我还在想为什么现在警察还在继续约见我提供证词，不过过了一段时间我才想起来你是一名FBI，对吗？”爱德华垂下视线有些腼腆地笑了笑，长时间面对电脑的工作也许让他在与人交谈的过程中显得不知所措，“我不明白，这不是一件抢劫案吗？联邦调查局，为什么会是联邦调查局？”

“因为死者情况有些特殊，我们已经把案件从NYPD的手上接了过来，”这是事实，亚瑟停顿了一会儿思考着这件案件背后复杂的情况并没有什么泄露给他人的必要，“我只是有些问题想要当面与你谈谈，你还能清楚地记得那天的情形吗？”

“天呐，”他这么说到，“天呐，我当然记得。”

亚瑟安静地等待着他继续说下去。

“我还记得自己当时发出的惊叫声，那真的很蠢，”爱德华两手握住面前的啤酒杯低头坐着，“我已经不太记得自己是怎么走到那里去的，但是我唯一记得最清楚的画面是我头朝下看着他，他已经死了，你能明白那种感觉吗？”

“你当时就知道他死了，”点了点头，亚瑟在对方停顿的时候适当地补充了几句简略的语句，“他就在你的面前。”

“是的，我站在那里闭上眼睛又再次睁开眼睛，但是看到的情景没有什么不同，”爱德华低低地吸了一口气，亚瑟猜测在他脑海里的回忆画面与当时的真实情景依然没有任何变化，“一开始我不知道他到底是哪里受伤才会......才会躺在那里的，不过我很快就能看得出来他的脑后全都是血，那些血流到了地面上全都凝固了，天啊他一定是死了很久了。”

事实上也许已经有4、5个小时，亚瑟在心里想了一会儿，然后又开口继续说到：

“那一定让你感到很难受。”

“我不知道那该不该叫做难受，我只是觉得再也没有办法把那个画面从我的脑海里拿走了，”单手推了推眼镜，爱德华第一次抬眼直直地看向亚瑟，“有人在他脑后重重地揍了他，或者是类似的说法吧，我看到报纸上全都是这么说的，我不明白为什么事情会是这样。”

“我也不明白，爱德华，”可是他所不明白的地方与爱德华感到疑惑的地方一定不一样——亚瑟低头抿了一口红茶，茶里的咖啡香气让他清醒了一些——爱德华只不过是一个毫无关系的目击证人，他所不明白的只不过是这一切对他而言意味着什么，但对于亚瑟来说整个案件几乎就是毫无头绪的，“他的手上拿着手机吗？”

“什么？”

“他的手上拿着手机吗？”亚瑟又重复了一遍，“或者说他手上有没有拿着什么东西？”

“没有，”几乎是毫无犹豫地，爱德华在想明白亚瑟究竟在问的是什么以后便马上给出了答案，“他的手上什么都没有。”

按照阿尔弗雷德关于自己曾经翻查过死者手机通讯记录的说法来看，亚瑟没有理由怀疑那名前任CIA特工会犯下错误把手机放到了与案发时不一样的地方，也就是说马修·威廉姆斯在被攻击的时候已经与凶手取得了联系，那名迎接他的死神与他非常熟悉，他只需要安静地等在原地就好了。

接下来他又问了一些问题，期间爱德华曾经提议替他再续一杯红茶咖啡，亚瑟拒绝了，他没打算在这里待太久，事实上他也想不明白自己来到这里究竟是为了什么，爱德华提供的答案全都能够在CIA的内部文档上找得到，而这只是在进一步证实那份验尸报告的内容，他想自己原本可以通过电话来询问他，不过多年来在FBI工作的经验已经让他养成了喜欢当面与证人或嫌疑犯谈话的习惯。

昨天是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，而今天则是爱德华·冯·波克。

他在试图与被卷入案件当中的所有人一同走进时光隧道回到现场，现在亚瑟能够感觉得到眼前的男人已经毫无疑问地回到了那个特殊的清晨，他再一次看到马修·威廉姆斯仰躺在人行道上的尸体，他的脑后凝固了一滩可怕的血液。

“这种感觉一定非常糟糕，”亚瑟不知道自己为何突然开始说起别的话题，也许他只是不想让这次约见面谈的时间被白白浪费，也许他只是想要通过转移话题来补偿自己引导对方回忆案发现场的痛苦，“在你前往工作的路上遇到这种事情，但是你也很坚强，我知道有不少人在遇到过凶杀案以后就干脆彻底远离那个区域了。”

“我没有办法远离那里，柯克兰探员，我是一名爱沙尼亚籍的移民，因此想要在纽约找到一份工作并不容易，更不要说是上城区了，”爱德华伸出食指挠了挠头发，亚瑟看得出他正在试图慢慢放松下来，“现在我还是每天走过那条人行道，一开始我会思考要不是那件事情，我的生活会不会有所不同。”

“但你发现一切都没有什么变化。”

“是的，一切都没有变化，”这让他感到由衷的安心，爱德华垂下视线看着杯子里已经没有了泡沫的啤酒，“我还是和往常一样上班下班，那条人行道也没有变得更好，但是至少也没有变得更糟糕。”

“而且你还是住在这里，曼哈顿区的圣马克斯街。”

“圣马克斯街212号，”爱德华又笑了一下，这是他在讲述回忆后第一次露出笑容，“是的，我还住在这里，也许还会一直住到冯·波克家族的下一代成员出生。”


	10. 【第九章】Angus·Kelsen

**_**四十和五十年代的纽约市里凶悍的爱尔兰罪犯层彻夜狂饮、血腥争斗和努力发展他们各自的帮派，他们的起源最早可以追溯到南北战争之前，当时在这座城市里充斥着各大帮派——高福斯家族、罗德帮、帕罗帮以及葛利罗家族帮派，其中有不少帮派的头目自己本身也是一名酒馆老板，其中就包括马利特·墨菲、“神父”帕德和奥尼·马登，他们在现今名为“地狱厨房”的地方与纽约市一起快乐地堕落着。** _ **

**_**按照某些人的说法，如果这群爱尔兰狂徒不那么贪杯酗酒的话，他们能够保留下来的痕迹可就不仅仅是“地狱厨房”而已，他思考着这个观点也许是正确的，上帝创造威士忌也许就是为了不让“地狱厨房”的爱尔兰流氓接管这座城市。** _ ** ****

**_**几年前一些报社记者开始称呼这片区域的人为“西部帮”，但是等到这个说法流行开来以后，这里仅存着当年混乱气息的酒吧却已经不多了，那些所谓的“西部帮”头目里有很多已经离开了这个罪恶的温床——有的死于酒精或是暴力，有的则在纽约的某个监狱里被判终生监禁，有的住在新泽西的郊区里每日回忆着过去的光辉事迹，有的则四处行骗为自己的威士忌买单，还有的也许花整一个星期埋头苦干好让自己周末能够大醉一场。** _ **

**_**“蓝色独木舟”的装潢还保留着当年的模样，看起来仿佛是原木小屋的墙壁上仍然可以见到几个清晰的弹痕，如果你感到好奇的话这里的酒保会用一种柔和的爱尔兰口音向你讲述这间酒吧过去的经历，它的老板“屠夫米克”是一名职业罪犯，同时也是一名残忍的杀手，他总是喜欢穿着父亲传下来的屠夫围裙展开一个屠杀之夜，然后穿着同一条围裙去参加次日清晨的圣伯纳德教堂屠夫弥撒，并且他一年四季只喝詹姆森牌威士忌。** _ **

**_**等到酒保说完了这些故事以后，他发现自己面前的苏打水也已经快要喝完了，抱歉我能借用一下你们的电话吗？没问题，你喜欢用多久就用多久，先生，这里会打扰你打电话的人唯一留下来的痕迹就是墙上的弹孔。** _ **

**_**谢谢，他一边友好地点了点头一边绕过吧台旁边的绿色沙发，在吧台后头有一间挂着飞镖盘的小房间，他想象着对“屠夫米克”来说这是为了打发自己多于的闲暇时间，亦或是为了更好地瞄准他的下一个目标。** _ **

**_**不过无论答案是什么，他都没有兴趣去探究，毕竟他想要找到的电话就放在小房间门前的一张高脚凳上，这台还沿用着转盘模式的电话上原本厚厚的一层黑漆已经掉落出斑驳的纹路，不过他很庆幸这台老机器竟然还能够打得通。** _ **

**_**“你真的会用那种电话，”拨完号码后另一头的男人马上就接通了电话，“那叫什么？转盘式电话** _ ** _（dial telephone）_ **_**？”** _ **

**_**“也有人叫它拨盘式电话** _ ** _（rotary telephone）_ **_**，而且这里还挂着一张爱尔兰警察当年屠杀黒棕队的照片，”他的声音听上去和他所说的话有着相当一段距离，“你挑选的地方真的很好，也许下一次你可以让我也试试选择另外的地点和电话。”** _ **

**_**“布鲁克林** _ ** _（Brooklyn）_ **_**怎么样？”他能够听见对方无所谓的低笑声，“那里的街道大部分都是以数字命名的，这样就不会使得人们在路口前因为迷路而发狂。”** _ **

**_**他们开始了一场短暂的闲谈，如果考虑到他们是秘密联系的话这样做只会增加风险，但是这会有什么区别吗？他这么想着，他现在已经在“地狱厨房”了，整个纽约市最危险也是最欢迎犯罪的地点，多谈一秒钟的电话不会对他所处的环境有任何改变，假如他命中注定会丧命于此的话，唯一的区别很可能只是几个弹道学方向的不同罢了。** _ **

**_**“他们总是喜欢神秘主义。”** _ **

**_**对方忽然间这么问到，而他想不起来刚刚究竟是从哪一句话开始引进了这个话题的：** _ **

**_**“还有怀疑主义，我想你一定喜欢这个计划。”** _ **

**_**电话另一头的人沉默了一会儿，但是那并没有让他等得太久：** _ **

**_**“是的，我喜欢，”他淡淡地这么回应着，“就像我喜欢‘地狱厨房’一样。”** _ **

**_**布鲁克林？放下电话以后他这么思考着，曾经有人说纽约市八百万人口里面有将近1/3的家族可以往上追溯到布鲁克林，也许这是一个好主意。** _ **

****

****

****

****

“我可以进来吗？”

有人站在玻璃门前使得室内的光线变得有些不一样，亚瑟抬眼看着面前一身黑色标准西装的高大男人，尽管对方脸上的表情与往日并没有什么不同，但这是他第一次来到这个临时驻点之中的FBI临时办公室，而这一切的背后必然意味着有什么在逐渐改变了：

“进来吧，贝什米特先生。”

现在他已经知道路德维希与基尔伯特是两兄弟，不过他不打算在称呼上做出什么调整，贝什米特兄弟当中的狙击手先生正在办公区域的远端兴致勃勃地研究一款新游戏，而另一位贝什米特特工则敲开了他的大门：

“很抱歉没有第一时间联系你，我的部下在我刚回来的时候已经告诉我你曾经找过我，”还带着体温的外套才刚刚脱掉被放在椅背上，亚瑟放下手中原本用来查看行程安排的手机朝对方做了个请坐的手势，“希望这不会耽误你们CIA的工作。”

“我们的工作一直都在按步骤进行，”仿佛是没有察觉到亚瑟在CIA这三个字母上加重的语气，路德维希整理了一下西服外套后便坐了下来，“听说你已经和马修·威廉姆斯案件的目击证人见面了？”

亚瑟停下了自己正在收拾桌面文件的动作：

“这是一场新的非正式审问吗？”

“不，不是，我无意冒犯任何人，柯克兰先生，”立起手掌轻轻地左右摆动着，路德维希摇了摇头，“也许你还是认为我们对马修的死亡没有任何想要探求真相的举动，不过我只是想要关心一下有关我部下被害的案件是否最新的进展。”

“爱德华·冯·波克能够提供的线索十分有限，他在现场观察得到的事情并不多，也有可能是因为凶手具有相当多的经验来抹除案发现场的痕迹，”在这件案件上FBI没有什么需要隐瞒的地方，因此亚瑟只是随意地把桌面上的物品收拾了一下后便也跟着坐了下来，“而且凶手与马修·威廉姆斯非常熟悉。”

“一名有经验的凶手，而且和马修非常熟悉。”

“是的，”把手臂放到桌子上的时候他的手指碰到了桌面上的一支钢笔，亚瑟侧头拿起那支镶嵌着金色圆弧花纹的钢笔轻轻地摆弄起来，而他那双祖母绿的眼眸则仍旧直直地看向路德维希，“‘路障计划’会是你们行动的动机吗？”

这一回轮到这名CIA负责人短暂而不愉快的沉默当中。

“你在怀疑我们，”当路德维希再度开口的时候，亚瑟很怀疑他的肚子里是不是活生生地吞下了一块巨大的冰块，他脸上的神情并没有像那天晚上在小木屋里的时候那样崩裂开来，但是路德维希也没有完全对路障计划这个名词感到释怀，“中央情报局不是一个杀手组织。”

“但‘路障计划’确确实实是一项暗杀计划，”这是自从那天以来他们第一次正面谈到这个问题，亚瑟用两根手指悄悄地握紧了手中的笔杆，“作为一名FBI探员，我有义务去调查清楚任何一名公民的死亡真相，不管他是一名特工还是一名普通的市民。”

“你手上没有任何文件或是证据，柯克兰先生，”路德维希仍旧称呼他为先生，然而亚瑟还是能够从他的眼底深处读出他作为一名CIA负责人的冰凉怒意，向来保持着神秘主义的情报局团队或许比世界上任何一个组织都更有资格被定义为团队，他们彼此之间恪守着某种一致对外的原则，“而且你甚至没办法证明阿尔弗雷德说的是真的。”

“只要我们能够找出答案，究竟是谁在圣马克斯街杀死了马修·威廉姆斯，然后又让住在同一区的那个可怜的家伙发现他的遗体，是谁杀了威廉姆斯，又是谁想要杀死琼斯，凶手是为了什么才这么做的，这一切到底和你们那个该死的计划有没有关系，”察觉到自己在发出一连串疑问的同时，亚瑟也意识到这个始终毫无头绪的案件在过去的日子里究竟如何折磨他有限的精力，“也或许到头来我们能够证明琼斯说的都是谎言，你可以继续带着你们的计划避开第五级安全权限，而我们要抓住的只不过是一名街头小混混或是无规律杀人犯。”

“那样对找到阿尔弗雷德一点帮助也没有。”

噢是的——亚瑟暗地里翻了个白眼——他怎么会忘了CIA从头到尾的目标都与FBI的相去甚远，他在谈论一件很可能要拖垮整个情报局的案件，而路德维希则在谈论一名失去控制的优秀特工，并且随着那名特工的脱离掌控而让一切都变得分为危险，“路障计划”只不过是隐藏在阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯背后的一个巨大秘密罢了，对于路德维希与整个中央情报局而言，无论他们最终能不能逮捕阿尔弗雷德，他们都绝对不会让FBI在这份计划上碰触一根指头。

“听着......”

“长官，”一张年轻而熟悉的脸庞出现在门外，当路德维希与亚瑟同时扭头看向他的时候，这名FBI探员有些尴尬地发现办公室里坐着的CIA负责人，“很抱歉贝什米特先生，呃柯克兰长官，我们有一些......资料上的发现......”

也许是因为部下脸上的神情显得有些焦急却又碍于路德维希在场的缘故，亚瑟低声地对后者说了一声抱歉后便径直绕过桌子走到了门边：

“你们在资料上发现了什么？”

“我们在仔细跟踪阿尔弗雷德·琼斯过去在纽约的逗留记录，除了一个月前的记录以外他也经常出入这座城市，”一边压低嗓音这么说着，FBI部下一边侧头看了仍旧坐在办公桌前的路德维希，而后者只是耸了耸肩以表示自己并不介意他们与他保持相当一段距离，“在那些时间里他和威廉姆斯曾经和一位名叫为安格斯·凯尔森 _（Angus·Kelsen）_ 的男人来往密切。”

“安格斯·凯尔森？”疑惑地挑了挑眉，亚瑟示意着自己的部下继续说下去，“你们应该赶快约见这个人，说不定琼斯现在的藏身处就和他有密切关系。”

然而对方只是困扰地摇了摇头：

“这是一个化名，长官，”摊开手上的资料夹翻找出好几张银行提供的交易记录以及房产租赁记录，年轻的FBI探员伸出手指飞快地在那一串串数字上来回滑动，“我们在例行追查的时候发现这位安格斯·凯尔森所有的记录都只出现在琼斯和威廉姆斯同样在纽约的时间。”

“那就说明它要不就是琼斯或是威廉姆斯任何一个人的伪造身份......”

“要不就只能说明还有另外一个人在秘密协助他们，”不知是否出于对中央情报局秘密主义的本能怀疑，年轻探员几乎是不自觉地侧头看了一眼办公室内的路德维希，尽管后者还是保持着双手搭在腰腹上朝后仰靠着的姿势，但他显然还是充满了不安与焦躁，“可是根据CIA的说法，所有情报局特工的伪造身份都是由他们局里自己安排好的。”

“也许他们有别的办法，”事实上这也不能解释整件事请背后所存有的疑问，就连亚瑟自己也无法接受这样的说法，但是任由自己的部下站在门前自顾自地急躁并不能解决任何问题，他只好拍了拍对方的肩膀然后顺手抽走了后者手中的资料夹，“这件事情我会与贝什米特先生谈谈的，你们继续跟踪这条线索看看安格斯·凯尔森究竟是谁。”

“看起来你们的调查工作有了进展，”目送着年轻的FBI部下离开了办公室，路德维希重新挺直了背脊恢复到稍早之前他们彼此之间的谈论状态，“真希望那会是一个好消息。”

“好消息是我们确实有了进展，但凡事总会有它不好的一面，你说是吗，贝什米特先生？”用食指抵住太阳穴轻轻地按压了一会儿，亚瑟在这场小插曲后重新坐回了办公桌旁，“你们对CIA特工的身份证明有过严格的控制手段吗？”

仔细地搜寻着对方脸上的神情是否有任何不正常的反应，亚瑟失望地在内心叹了一口气，按理来说在原则性的问题上他本不应该做出任何退让的，然而在某些时候退让也许会是一个促进合作与进展的好机会，金发的FBI先生这么想着，最终还是选择把刚刚那段简短的对话与最新发现告知了对方。

“安格斯·凯尔森。”

“是的，如果你对这个名字有任何印象......”

“不，它不属于阿尔弗雷德或是马修，”仿佛是为了彻底地调取脑海里的所有记忆，路德维希说的每一个字都变得非常缓慢，这让他原本就微微皱起的眉头因此变得更加难看了一些，“他们两人的所有伪造身份都处于局里的严密监控之下，假如他们当中任何一个人额外再创造一个身份的话，无论他们的目的是为了什么，那都将触动特勤队的监控系统。”

那是一套对所有特勤队而言都如同无形契约一般的存在，中央情报局对特工们的身份监控系统他曾经也有过耳闻，亚瑟暗地里这么推测着，按照路德维希现在的说法来看，“艾克与麦克弟”的被监视程度比其他人的或许还要更严密一些，而这一切大概全都源于阿尔弗雷德与马修是“路障计划”的一份子。

“好吧，不管怎么样安格斯·凯尔森这个名字背后都一定有新的线索——”

也许这个名字是阿尔弗雷德设法绕过CIA而创造的另一位良好市民，也许他确实曾经为两名CIA特工提供过经济上的援助，也许他现在也同样为阿尔弗雷德提供藏匿的地点，这些可能性实在是太多太多了，而亚瑟能够做的事情却不多：

“不过如果他能够引导我们找到阿尔弗雷德·琼斯......”

“那我们之间的合作想必不会有任何异议，”与进来的时候同样整理了一下衣襟，路德维希站起来象征性地点了点头，尽管他的嘴角还是没有一丝弧度，但那毕竟是一次礼貌性的示意，“或许你对我们的做法仍然存在着异议，柯克兰先生，不过我们的首要目标还是要找到阿尔弗雷德。”

事实上他自己已经见过阿尔弗雷德了，但在小木屋里的会面对马修·威廉姆斯的被害案件而言几乎没有任何帮助，亚瑟用一场毫无回应的沉默来送走了路德维希，接着便依旧坐在原处缓缓地吐出了一口气，而绿眼睛的FBI长官却始终没有触碰过放在桌面上的手机。


	11. 【第十章】St Max Street

在亚瑟模糊的记忆当中，第二大道的东侧某个转角处有一座公立图书馆，他往北走过了两个街区并且失望地发现自己的记忆出现错误以后，他又朝上城区的方向继续走了过去，工作日的早晨这里并没有太多的行人，亚瑟寻思着这或许是因为现在已经过了上班族们匆匆忙忙的时间点了—— ** _清晨高峰_** ——每日时报里总是用这样的字眼来形容这座城市每天早上都要上演的画面，而所有人都不约而同地认为这是最贴切的形容。

在走过了至少三个街区以后他的面前出现了一座真正的图书馆，正方形的建筑物外墙上装饰着漂亮的大理石以及人工铺设的常青藤，亚瑟朝着它紧闭的大门上挂着的牌子看了几眼，上面密密麻麻地用字母与数字残忍地告知公众每逢星期三不对外开放。

所有的地区性图书馆在近几年来都在逐步减少开放时间，亚瑟猜测那或许是出于财政紧缩或是来图书馆的人数急剧减少的缘故，这座城市渐渐地已经无法提供任何东西了，管理当局就像是一位年迈的老管家一般一点点地关掉老旧房屋里不再被使用的房间，他继续迈着向上城区走去的脚步这么想着，这里所有的一切都在减少，只除了房租与犯罪率以外。

眼下亚瑟·柯克兰自己也不知道究竟是不是非得要去一趟图书馆才好，他没有什么特别想要查找的资料，即使有——年轻的FBI长官不禁这样假设起来——他也完全可以凭借着一台电脑和无所不能的互联网来翻找目标，过去几年来纽约时报和华尔街日报正在一点点地把印满油墨的纸质报道上传到网上以供人们阅读，但是亚瑟很清楚对于一宗小小的谋杀案来说还有许多小报会争相进行报道，而它们大部分都没有足够的财力去建立自己的网站。

但是纽约市有，尽管它只提供报纸微缩影印版本，而亚瑟将要拿出特殊的放大镜在图书馆里把一切有关马修·威廉姆斯被害案件的报导全都翻看一遍。

如果可以的话他甚至希望那些经常添油加醋的小道消息里会出现安格斯·凯尔森的名字，尽管他非常信任自己部下的工作能力，但是既然自己没有太多可以着手的地方，亚瑟认为在某些古老而耗费精力的调查方面自己倒是可以参与期间，曾经有一个男人评价他在调查案件方面还保留着过去福尔摩斯式的排除法，这让他不得不暗地里承认自己在灵光一现的推理灵感方面确实稍逊一些。

当然了，那也只是一些而已。

在走过下一个街区时候亚瑟发现自己正沉浸在安格斯·凯尔森的谜题当中，那就像是龙佩尔施迪尔钦 _（Rumpelstiltskin）_ 的故事一样，在那篇可笑的童话里这名侏儒与年轻的国王新娘打赌，他帮助国王编织出大批亚麻布来并宣称新娘必须要在一个月内猜出他的名字，否则就必须把他们所生的第一个孩子送给他，国王与王后派出的手下无意中在森林深处听见了侏儒快乐歌唱的声音，他甚至在歌声中洋洋得意地唱出了自己的名字，最后这名可恨又可笑的侏儒便悲愤地自杀了。

而龙佩尔施迪尔钦就像安格斯·凯尔森，只要解开这个名字的秘密，他就会看到整个案件的真相，亚瑟对这样的念头感到无奈却又充满了期盼，他没有办法证明这个理论究竟是不是正确的，但是他就是这样觉得，只要他明白安格斯·凯尔森这个“人”，那么一切都会昭然揭晓。

**_力量就藏在名字里。_ **

他就这样一直思考着混乱不堪又或者可以说毫无线索的案件走在圣马克斯街上，亚瑟并没有花费多少精力就注意到周遭的环境变得异常熟悉，而这也不可避免地让他想起爱德华·冯·波克，那名戴着圆框眼镜显得对生活的变化感到无助的可怜家伙，也许上一次他们的见面让他不知所措的感觉消散了一些，也许那对他毫无帮助，不过FBI先生已经掏出了随身携带的笔记本翻找着地址。

圣马克斯街212号，他还记得爱德华在说这句话的时候脸上的神情已经有些释然了，亚瑟的一生当中所见到过的血腥谋杀要比普通人更多一些，但是他想那并不是数量多少的问题，有些人能够坦然面对而有些人则要耗费更多的时间来试图忘掉这些。

好极了，亚瑟低头确认了一下笔记本上记录的地址和自己印象当中的一模一样，他此刻就站在圣马克斯街的起点处，这意味着他可以一路走过去看看爱德华究竟住在哪里，案件毫无进展的情况下至少他还能够找到一些事情可以做。

结果这个街区的最后一个门牌号码是112号，和212号差了足足一百个数字，圣马克斯街的终点位于A大道交汇的转角处，而A大道又正好是汤普金斯广场公园 _（Tompkins Square Park）_ 的西侧边界线，亚瑟迎着快到正午的阳光站在那里露出了茫然的神色，从这里开始，A大道往东到河边的街区被称为阿尔法贝特市，走过汤普金斯广场公园的B大道后门牌号码便从三百号开始，而且这里已经不再是圣马克斯街，它的门牌上标注这里属于东八街。

右手的手指还捏着那本笔记本，亚瑟仔仔细细地又看了一边，圣马克斯街212号。

也许是他记错了，FBI先生掏出手机拨通了一条联邦调查局专属的内线去查询圣马克斯街上有没有一户冯·波克家族居住在这里，这是一个爱沙尼亚的姓氏——亚瑟这么告诉接通他电话的探员，结果对方在一阵敲击键盘的声响过后告诉他没有这样的记录，曼哈顿区的圣马克斯街上有几户非美国籍的住户，但是没有任何一户叫做冯·波克，甚至连类似的读音都没有。

亚瑟径直走到112号附近的建筑面前查看他们的信箱，没有，爱德华·冯·波克的名字没有出现在它们当中，接着他拨通了好几天前为了约见对方而从资料上抄录下来的住宅号码。

“你好。”

有人很快就接通了这个电话，但是对方的声音听起来完全不像是爱德华那样的声调，那人在得知亚瑟想要找爱德华·冯·波克的时候遗憾地告诉他爱德华刚刚出去了，不过他在出门以前曾经说过自己很快就会回来。 

“你有很重要的事情吗？”现在亚瑟能够辨别出来对方说话的语调和爱德华的非常相近，虽然还是有一些区别，但那似乎是东欧地区所独有的口音，“我可以替你写下留言好让他回来以后第一时间联系你。”

他还会联系他吗？

“不必麻烦，请问你是......？”

“我叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯 _（Toris Lorinaitis）_ ，”这个充满了东欧意味的名字证实了亚瑟的推测，“爱德华和我们是合租人。

“谢谢你，罗利纳提斯先生，我只是要确认一下你们的送信地址，你们的门牌号码是多少？”

“212号。”

“什么212号？”

他一开始以为亚瑟想要知道的是公寓的名字，不过托里斯很快就明白过来后者想要知道的是街道名字。

“圣马克斯街212号，先生。”

有那么一瞬间亚瑟能够听见脑海里血液凝固了的声音，他怀疑自己是否已经陷入了一场昏睡当中无法自拔，电话另一头有着东欧口音的男人坚称自己住在一个事实上并不存在的地方，而他的心智正激烈挣扎着试图想要搞清楚这意味着什么。

“介于什么之间？”绿眼睛的FBI先生努力地抓住最后一丝希望，“你们居住的公寓处在哪两条街的交界处？”

“第三和第四。”

“什么？”

“第三大道和第四大道，”那人加重语气又说了一遍，“我们在......”

“不可能，不可能，”圣马克斯街是从第三大道开始向东延伸的，它怎么可能做到在反方向的第四大道交汇处存在一个212号？亚瑟急迫地打断了对方的话语，“那里不可能有圣马克斯街212号。”

“抱歉，我不明白你的意思，”托里斯用同样茫然而疑惑的语气回应了他，“我和爱德华住在......”

“等一下！”

“也许我该等他回来......”

“你们住在曼哈顿区吗？”脑海里有什么存在一闪而过，亚瑟几乎能够看见自己奋力往前扑去，他的指尖距离那个念头只有最后一寸的距离，亚瑟甚至能够听见自己的声音掠过了一丝颤抖，“曼哈顿？布鲁克林？布朗克斯 _（The Bronx）_ ？”

他几乎把纽约市下属的五个区都念了出来，而电话另一头的托里斯显然被他突然激动起来的语气吓了一跳：

“布鲁克林，我们住在布鲁克林，”这名可怜的东欧移民着急地重复了一遍，“你到底想要做什么，先生？我们住在布鲁克林的圣马克斯街212号。”

“没事......谢谢，”长长地舒了一口气，亚瑟知道自己抓住了什么，他由衷地又重复了一遍道谢，“非常感谢，你真的帮了个大忙。”

****

****

****

****

挂断电话后亚瑟站在原地低头看着手中的笔记本，他是个白痴，是的，他再一次肯定地这么想着，纽约市的街道名称在五个区里经常有重复出现，这并不是一个什么骇人听闻的秘密，可是这意味着什么呢？

亚瑟开始往回思考着究竟是什么让他误以为爱德华住在曼哈顿区的圣马克斯街—— _而且你还是住在这里，曼哈顿区的圣马克斯街_ ——这是他们两人唯一的那场对话里亚瑟自己首先说出来的判断，马修·威廉姆斯被害的地点就在曼哈顿区，而他为什么要怀疑爱德华并不是住在附近的这条圣马克斯街？

**_**【现在我还是每天走过那条人行道，一开始我会思考要不是那件事情，我的生活会不会有所不同】** _ **

爱德华·冯·波克是这么说的，而且他使用的字眼的确是“走过那条人行道”，他只不过是一名倒霉地路过此处的普通上班族，从这里到他工作地点所在的上城区只不过是一段耗时十几分钟的步行路线，可是当他切切实实地说出曼哈顿圣马克斯街的时候，对方并没有反驳。

也许他只是想要尽快结束他们之间的对话，顺着亚瑟所说的话承认自己住在曼哈顿区比解释布鲁克林也有一条圣马克斯街要轻松多了，他开始翻出手机搜索到纽约市的微缩地图查看了起来，布鲁克林区的圣马克斯街和亚瑟所在的这条街道一样只延伸了三个街区，它一直往东越过平林路并且在布朗思维乐街结束了它的距离，而往西边它则正好穿过第四大道并最终结束在第三大道的尽头。

就好像它在曼哈顿也结束在另外一条完全不同的第三大道一般，该死的这些用数字命名的街道，亚瑟一边暗骂着什么一边完全想明白了整件事情，爱德华·冯·波克并不是恰好路过案发现场的上班族，他是冲着这里而来的。

**_他完全是为了杀死马修·威廉姆斯而来。_ **

与此同时他的回忆里还有另外一个画面始终无法抹去，他看见回忆里的自己正在那间小小的办公室里与路德维希进行着争辩，那个时候他已经与爱德华见过面了，而他自己则陷入了对案件一片茫然的焦躁之中：

**_**【只要我们能够找出究竟是谁在圣马克斯街杀死了马修·威廉姆斯，然后又让住在同一区的那个可怜的家伙发现他的遗体】** _ **

他坚称所有的调查都应该以找到凶手为首要目标，而他甚至在不知不觉当中泄露了他对于爱德华住在曼哈顿区的判断，当时他还只是把后者定义为住在同一区里不幸目睹了谋杀案现场的可怜的家伙。

而路德维希·贝什米特与爱德华·冯·波克一样没有进行反驳。

****

****

****

****

“圣马克斯街212号，布鲁克林，”调整了一下双脚搭在桌面上的姿势好让自己不致于从椅子里滑落下来，基尔伯特一手枕在脑后一手举起路德维希的手机念出了信息的内容，“现代社会总有一堆新鲜的电子玩意儿让人们探索别人的秘密，这就是那名FBI探员刚刚发送出去的信息吗？”

“事实上这是犯法的，基尔伯特，”路德维希在走向办公桌的同时单手把自己的手机从对方的手里拿了回来，“那天他把手机留在桌面上，自己则走到门外接受部下的汇报......”

“而你则觉得机不可失，所以就趁这个机会把他的手机刻录下来，”刻录的说法其实并不太正确，不过路德维希还是默认了他的说法，毕竟把一台手机的所有运作都通过拷贝在自己的手机上重现确实是一项难以被正确描述的行为，“现在我们收到了他刚刚发给别人的信息，时代进步的力量真是棒极了，你认为收信人会是谁？”

“这个号码你也很熟悉，”把稍早以前就脱下来披在椅背上的西装外套重新穿上，路德维希伸出脚来轻轻地踢了基尔伯特的椅脚，这成功地让后者几乎是从椅子上直接跃起站定在地面上，“走吧，柯克兰不会等我们赶到布鲁克林才与对方见面的。”

“因为他甚至不知道我们准备跟踪他，”自顾自地朝着路德维希的背影翻了个白眼，基尔伯特随手拿起与他形影不离的狙击枪挎包也走出了独立办公区域，“我想你现在应该通知住在圣马克斯街的那个家伙赶快离开那里。”

“不必担心他们的安全问题，我会派特勤队与冯·波克进行联系，他们会让他暂时躲避起来的，而住在同一间公寓里的人自然也在我们的监控之下，”一边这么回应着对方的建议，路德维希一边低声而快速地向直属于自己的特勤队队员下达着命令，“亚瑟·柯克兰果然已经和那人取得了秘密联系，你们的首要任务是阻止他们进行接触，如果有必要的话就逮捕目标人物。”

“听起来我们真正要担心的是这个，对吗？”刚刚路德维希是不是曾经说过那名FBI进行联系的号码他也很熟悉？他当然很清楚那意味着什么，基尔伯特伸手拍了拍肩背上被装进挎包里的狙击枪，“在杀死阿尔弗雷德以前我一定要在那家伙的脸上也狠狠地揍上一拳。”


	12. 【第十一章】Waiting

他还记得与托里斯·罗利纳提斯通话的时候是接近正午的时间，当亚瑟登上布鲁克林区圣马克斯街212号的台阶的时候则是下午两点，在这段时间里他还有许多事情要做。

在中央情报局里呆得越久，亚瑟就越发能够感觉得到许多模糊的线索线索都需要更多的证明，在他肯定爱德华·冯·波克就是杀害马修·威廉姆斯的凶手的同时，亚瑟手上几乎没有任何证据来证明他的推断，但是束手无策的情况仅限于他尚未开始怀疑爱德华以前，当他心中已经有什么答案快速成型以后一切都显得清楚明了。

他花了一些时间来等待部下对于爱德华不在场证明的求证结果，事实上从与爱德华居住在一起的托里斯身上寻找答案要比他们想象当中的还要顺利，当天晚上爱德华·冯·波克是否比平时要更晚一些回到公寓？

抱歉，那天晚上我和另外一名同居人都睡得很沉——他是什么时候回来的？——噢我不记得了，你还记得吗，莱维斯 _（Raivis）_ ？天呐我们两人那天晚上居然都睡得那么沉，我们平时都很容易被吵醒的，先生。

他承认这个答案实在算不上是百分之百的完美，但这至少从另外一个角度来证明爱德华没有任何不在场证明，然而考虑到距离足够指控他谋杀一名CIA特工还有一段距离，亚瑟看着眼前单门独户的白色平房皱起了眉头，现在他还有好几个问题亟需得到解答，路德维希与他身后的整个CIA系统已经被他彻底地放进不可信任的名单当中，也许路德维希没有直接参与杀害马修·威廉姆斯的事件当中，但是亚瑟很清楚前者与这项杀害同僚的案件必然有着某种强烈的联系。

那名CIA负责人并不是不关心到底谁杀死了自己的部下，而是他很可能就是直接下达这个命令的人。

另一方面亚瑟也通过FBI内部快速检索的调查得知，爱德华·冯·波克在过去几年里一直都呆在同一个公司任职，那是一份薪水不算太好的工作，而且得到晋升的希望也非常渺茫，不过爱德华还是能够在2年前全款购下了圣马克斯街——当然了，是布鲁克林的圣马克斯街——212号的一栋独门平房，并且他的经济能力甚至能够接济另外两名来自东欧的朋友一同住下。

就这样一边思考着爱德华是否就是一名隐藏得极深的CIA特工，亚瑟一边按响了圣马克斯街212号的门铃，现在不管屋子里有没有人，他都不能对他的出现提出任何异议，这座被一道铁门隔开的房屋里头没有发出任何声响，但是当他第三次按下门铃后，有人打开大门走了出来。

“噢，”他显然还记得他是谁，因为那人眨了眨眼这么说到，“是你，柯克兰。”

****

****

****

****

“我想他们进去已经好一会儿了，那个叫亚瑟·柯克兰的家伙一定就在里面，我们可以试试打赌他会不会对着那名爱沙尼亚人念米兰达警告 _（Miranda Warnings）_ ，”基尔伯特长长地吐了一口气，纽约市下午的阳光直直地打在手臂上的感觉就像是他主动把手伸进了烤箱里，仿佛是为了打发煎熬一般的时间，狙击手先生轻轻地晃了晃肩膀，“现在你有权保持沉默，你对任何一个警察所说的一切都将可能被作为法庭对你不利的证据......”

“是爱沙尼亚裔。”

“什么？”

“爱德华·冯·波克是爱沙尼亚裔，”看着对方不以为然并且还翻起白眼的模样，路德维希有那么一会儿觉得自己开口纠正他很可能不是一个明智的决定，“而且他可以援引宪法第五修正案 _（The fifth amendment to the constitution of America）_ 。”

“哇噢这真是棒极了，替嫌疑犯保留控诉政府滥用权力的空间，”用着夸张的语气干巴巴地这么说着，基尔伯特稍稍放松了一下因为长时间维持前倾姿势而有些僵硬的肩膀，“好吧，你不打算为这个赌上一场，那我们就应该找些别的事情来做而不是坐在车里等着有什么事情发生。”

但是也有可能什么都不会发生，路德维希沉默地替对方补充了一句，尽管在心底深处他很清楚事情不会就这样在安静的等待之中走向尽头，当CIA特勤队赶到这里来的时候他们已经失去了亚瑟·柯克兰的踪迹，不过根据特勤队的秘密侦查，整个圣马克斯街所在的街区各处角落都能够看到FBI探员的埋伏身影，这意味着他们的负责长官也必然还在眼前这座单独坐落在小庭院里的白色平房之中。

而与他同样呆在车里感到现场的还有他的兄弟基尔伯特·狙击手，现在他们已经把侦察车停泊在一座公寓大楼的后门处以避免斜对角的那座房子里有人会看到他们的车辆，然而不管是哪一个区，纽约下午的太阳都会毫不留情地烘烤着他们仅余的耐性，基尔伯特已经第四次抱怨车厢里闷热的空气了，他把狙击步枪瞄准了目标房子的大门并且把上半身的重量都倚靠在车门窗框上：

“再这样下去我们都会变成纽约市今年夏天最受欢迎的烤鱼。”

他发出第五次抱怨，完全没有任何明确目的的等待耗尽了基尔伯特的耐性，而这也最终耗尽了路德维希自己的，他稍稍探出头来查看了一下附近特勤队队员们的部署，为了避免重蹈上一回围捕阿尔弗雷德的覆辙，这一次除了少数队员以外，CIA特勤队其余成员全都分散在白色平房的包围圈内，失去车辆掩护的他们现在只能徒步装出普通居民的模样在附近停留或是来回走动。

“各单位各队员注意保持警惕，”在拉开车门的同时还不忘给一瞬间有些欣喜雀跃的基尔伯特一个阻止的眼神，路德维希通过无线电通讯器下达了简短的命令，“全员原地待命。”

接着他便离开了侦察车走向那座房屋，无论圣马克斯街212号里的人都有谁，他或他们现在都能够透过窗户看到站在大门外的人究竟是谁，路德维希并非是不信任自己的部下，然而这次行动很可能要与亚瑟·柯克兰正面发生冲突——鉴于他们现在已经彼此怀疑的情况下——路德维希只希望一切都能够在他掌控之下得以结束，否则他就是在引燃CIA与FBI之间新的导火线。

爱德华·冯·波克居住的屋子是一座八十年代建造的木造结构建筑物，与他共同居住在一起的几个人已经被特勤队巧妙地引开了，路德维希很确定里面现在只有爱德华与亚瑟两个人，他推开大门走上一段四分之一层高的阶梯，房子的右边有一条铺设了柏油的车道，在那尽头通往一幢独立的双车库。

透过屋子正面的两扇窗户往内看的时候，路德维希并没有看到门廊里有人在活动，亚瑟的手机从刚才开始就没有再有过动静，这说明他们彼此之间的交谈、或者说是谈判还在继续，路德维希绕过右侧的车库径直走向了屋子的背面，在那里他看到了预料之中的一扇后门。

这扇被漆成白色与房子几乎融为一体的小小木门没有什么太高难度的防盗设备，路德维希从上衣口袋里摸索出了一张信用卡轻巧地撩开了它的门链，他的动作熟练而且非常谨慎，这让他在打开后门的时候甚至没有发出任何一丝动静。

而屋子里也静得出奇。

路德维希屏住了呼吸站在原地环顾着四周的情况，他能够听见屋内的空调通风管发出微弱的低鸣声，空气里仿佛是有人在不知名的角落喃喃自语或低声轻笑，但是他很快便发现那是远处位于屋子另一头的客厅里传来电视机播放某个访谈节目的声响，屋子内部的装饰大部分都与外墙一般以白色为主，室外属于夏日的强烈光线映亮了这里的每一处角落。

他一寸寸地挪动着脚步，右手边的小矮柜上有一封还没被拆开的信用卡账单以及好几份街区商铺的广告目录，这里的住客们显然习惯于把车辆停进车库后便直接从后门回到屋里，这也解释了为什么那扇后门的门框把手全都保持着经常使用的顺畅与灵活。

走过这条短短的过道后路德维希发现自己来到了他们的起居室，方方整整的饭厅中央摆放着一张白色的桌子，现在这张桌子已经被收拾擦拭得干干净净的，起居室左手侧的落地大玻璃窗原本应该能够看到室外的小庭院与车库，不过眼下因为炎热的缘故，已经有人把白色的百叶帘放了下来遮挡住一部分的光线，围绕着起居室两面的走廊分布着几扇房门，而一座大衣柜则被安放在起居室最深处的角落。

这里实在是太过安静了，路德维希不知道自己在走进这里以前是否曾经预料到这样的情况，也许是因为亚瑟进去的时间太久了，也许是因为从室外一直看不到屋子内部有任何激烈的冲突现象，现在他明白过来了，恰恰是这份冥冥之中的不寻常安静引导着他前往屋内一查究竟。

他来了，可是这里又有什么等着他呢？

房屋外围的车道上不时传来附近车辆经过的引擎声混杂在室内通风设备的独特低鸣声之中，一边摸索着插在后腰带上的手枪，路德维希走向起居室的另一头打开了衣柜的大门，现在他认定自己已经不需要再保持安静了。

爱德华被缚住双手双脚昏迷在衣柜里，他的额头上有一个小小的凹孔正在兀自泊泊流出鲜血。

那只是一瞬间的事情。

几乎是本能似的想要掏出手枪回身迎击的动作却被手背处一阵电击的痛楚打断，路德维希在回头的同时也因右手不受控制的颤抖而失落了手枪，枪把掉在地上发出一声闷响，那人背对着满室的光线举起手枪直直地指向了他：

“嗨，路德维希。”

他想起来这是他们之间好几次通话里常有的招呼方式，也是那一天在CIA临时驻点里他最后一次接通对方电话的时候他所说的话语，金发的年轻男人甚至没有因为场景或是彼此立场的不同而改变他的语气：

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，”一边举起双手做出毫无威胁的姿态，路德维希一边看着对方手上的枪口，“真没想到在这里见到你。”

****

****

****

****

哐的一声巨响自车库传来。

****

****

****

****

尽管由于起居室的落地玻璃窗被百叶帘遮住了视线，然而路德维希还是很快就判断出那是双车库的铁卷门被自内往外撞破的声音，金属独有的刺耳悲鸣贯穿了所有人的神经，车辆引擎被快速发动至最高转速的动静倏忽间便从车库与庭院内一口气冲出了大路。 

以圣马克斯街212号为中心的区域刹那间陷入了一片混乱当中，一辆墨蓝色的凯迪拉克几乎是把车库的卷门撞飞了出去，车轮掠起草坪跃向沥青路面的瞬间发出空转时摩擦而过的嗞嗞声，有人在路旁焦躁而恼怒地大吼起来想要追赶上前，而更多的人则是站在原地惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

“见鬼——！”

一辆停泊在斜对角线上一座公寓大楼旁的车里传来一声咒骂，基尔伯特手忙脚乱间急忙调整着狙击枪的角度连开了几枪，第一发子弹砰的一声打在了凯迪拉克的车头灯上，被击飞的碎片迎着刺眼的阳光高速地在空中划出一道道弧线，基尔伯特甚至没来得及诅咒着该死的光线，第二枪就击中了它的后视镜，然而车里的人却显然并没有因此而产生停车的意图，只见那人双臂快速扭动方向盘在车道上硬生生的打了个90度的转，这让随后的好几发子弹全都徒然地错了开去。

也许是被枪声的突然响起而惊醒过来，又或是被车辆刺耳的打转声与引擎轰鸣拉回了现实生活当中，圣马克斯街的街区里终于传来了人们惊恐逃避的叫喊声，所有的一切都变得糟糕透顶，基尔伯特狠狠地重掌拍打着车窗朝CIA特勤队大声叫嚷起来：

“快追上去！你们这群蠢货——！”他一边紧紧地盯着凯迪拉克的行驶方向一边扑进驾驶座里发动了引擎，失去支撑的狙击枪落在副驾驶座的皮制椅子上发出一声微弱的闷响，基尔伯特胡乱地抓过无线电通讯器并且一脚踩向了油门，“是那个该死的FBI，你听见了吗路德维希？！是那个该死的亚瑟·柯克兰——！”

****

****

****

****

“是基尔伯特吗？替我向他说一声谢谢，”维持着枪口指向路德维希的姿势，阿尔弗雷德把手中的小型电击器放回了夹克外套的口袋里这么说到，“不然我很可能要告诉你这是一头恐龙从车库里冲出来的动静。”

接着他又从同一个口袋里掏出一副手铐扔向了路德维希，尽管他的手中有随时可以击晕自己的电击器，然而阿尔弗雷德却没有选择这么做，这意味着他显然没有打算趁此机会逃跑，屋外待命的CIA特勤队很可能已经全数跟着基尔伯特一同追击亚瑟·柯克兰了，事实上不管在外面待命的特勤队有多少人，他都很可能只能一个人应付眼前这名金发的前任CIA特工。

他把手铐搭在手腕上朝背后伸去，然而阿尔弗雷德却很快就晃了晃枪口止住了他的动作：

“前面。”

他这么说到，于是路德维希只好向前伸出手腕朝对方迈出了一步。

“不要和我来这套把戏，路德维希，”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼并没有理会他的动作，不管是任由对方靠近自己亦或是有肢体上接触的时机，那都很可能会给这名富有经验的CIA负责人一次反击的机会，“你的下巴应该有足够的力量去铐上自己的手。”

“他死了吗，”稍稍扯动着嘴角低头按照对方所说的那样拷上了手铐，路德维希明白阿尔弗雷德的确是一枚能够穿透CIA所有把戏的银色子弹，递出手腕示意了一下后便决定不在这个问题上纠缠下去，他瞥眼看了看还昏迷在衣柜里的男人，“你杀了他？”

“他只是睡着了，一点点麻醉乙醚 _（AnestheticEther）_ 不会让他丢了性命的。”

“但是也不会让他的脑袋上有一个凹孔。”

“啊那真的是很难看，你说是吗，不过那只是他在挣扎的时候出了一些意外，”阿尔弗雷德闻言只是仿佛感到无所谓似的耸了耸肩，然而他那双湛蓝色的眼里却兀然升腾起一丝强烈的憎恨，那既逃不出路德维希全神贯注的观察，也没有任何被男人掩饰或抑制下去的迹象，“马修被杀的时候也一样。”

有那么一瞬间他们彼此都没有说话，外头的街道上喧闹与叫喊声已经被渐渐平息下去，特勤队在等不到路德维希命令的时候会一直呆在原地待命或是跟随基尔伯特去追击敌人，阿尔弗雷德很清楚在对方手下从来没有出现过超越命令的行动，也许他自己会是路德维希所遇到过的第一位无法掌控的CIA特工。

他暗地里自嘲地这么断定着，爱德华·冯·波克并没有命丧他手，他顺利地逮住了这个该死的杀人凶手，原本他应该把他杀了丢在这座房子里然后自己开溜，可是他突然决定留在这里等待路德维希走进来，而且后者也确实走了进来。

但是马修却不会因此而活过来，他也不会因此而重新成为一名接受中央情报局命令的特勤队队员，他生命里的所有事情都已经产生了变化，阿尔弗雷德说不清他究竟失去了多少，光是艾克和麦克失去其中一人就已经够受的了，他等待的时间已经够久的了，所以他打算用自己的方法来替彼此都争取一个能永远结束这一切的机会。

毕竟上帝是不会让一切都扯平的，不是吗？所以他要做的全部事情，就是试图向这位杀人无罪的上帝逃回一丝公道。

****


	13. 【第十二章】The Gamble

“让开——！”

亚瑟在车内大声地吼了一句，然而站在马路中央的那个女人显然来不及在车子撞向她以前赶快离开，凯迪拉克的方向盘被再一次大幅度地扭转过去冲进了岔路另一侧较为窄小的小径，路面一个装满了奶粉和其他婴儿用品的购物车被车尾撞飞了出去，而那名女人还站在那里尖叫不已。

现在他驶进的是一条单向车道，真是好极了，亚瑟这么想着，在他车后还不到200米的距离里基尔伯特正指挥着较量CIA特勤车追赶过来，在此以前他从来没意识到前者很可能还担任着紧急情况下代理指挥官的角色，但不管他是不是提前知道，那都改变不了他正在逆向行驶的事实。

这辆通用旗下的豪华品牌之一的车子有大部分车身已经架上了人行道，亚瑟艰难地控制着车辆与一辆迎面行驶过来的白色车子擦身而过，原本被基尔伯特击碎的后视镜现在整个被剐蹭掉了，而对方在一阵刹车声后歪歪斜斜地被紧跟在后头的CIA特勤车撞了开来。

这条单向车道并不算太长，因此亚瑟很快就找到了离开这里的路口，在圣马克斯街212号的那座白色房子里头阿尔弗雷德曾经在一张保险单的背面画出一张最佳路线的草图——好吧，是爱德华·冯·波克的保险单——那个男人还再三向他保证追捕他的人不会太多：

**_**【那名变态狙击手只能自己开车，这样至少可以保证不会有人朝你开枪。】** _ **

接着阿尔弗雷德便把那张草图撕碎了全都冲进了马桶里，事实证明他对于自己的前任同僚的了解已经够充分的了，只是眼下的情况本来已经够糟糕的了，几天前他曾经在阿尔弗雷德驾驶的福特车上被颠得几乎作呕，而他甚至没有想过今天将要轮到自己一个人掌控一台该死的通用汽车。

他已经偏离了原先设定好的路线了，亚瑟很肯定这一点，脑海里模糊的草图只残留了一个大致方向与周遭路况，但是那对他而言简直没有任何帮助，现在他要驱车赶过去的方向根本不是什么秘密的答案。

再一次硬生生地拐进了弯道，亚瑟·柯克兰绕过华盛顿广场花园径直地驶向曼哈顿区。

****

****

****

****

“你已经知道了，”也许在看到阿尔弗雷德出现在这里的时候这个问题已经得到了解答，因此路德维希不打算把时间浪费在提出一堆废话疑问之上，手腕上多出来的那双手铐也没有让他平静的语气里产生丝毫波澜，“是柯克兰告诉你凶手是谁吗？”

“他犯了一个错误而亚瑟逮住了它，”他指的是爱德华，路德维希有些吃惊地听见阿尔弗雷德直呼着那名FBI先生的名字，不过阿尔弗雷德没有给他太多时间去仔细思考这个微妙的地方，“一开始他以为圣马克斯街212号和马修遇害的上城区都在曼哈顿，但是当时这家伙没有反驳他，而是顺着亚瑟的推理让他以为这是个正确的地址。”

“就因为一个地址吗？”

“就因为你也没有反驳他，路德维希，是你亲自把凶手的名字送到我们面前，”阿尔弗雷德朝后走了几步把餐桌旁的椅子踢向了对方并且晃了晃枪口示意着他坐下来，“所有人都知道你是所有CIA负责人里最认真严谨的一个，可是你却没有反驳他这个误会。”

路德维希只是轻轻地皱了皱眉，阿尔弗雷德一直耐心地等待他最终选择坐了下来：

“那天晚上爱德华动手杀了马修，而你则躲在附近等着我过来的时候把我一起也杀了。”

他们之间的对话从头到尾几乎都没有疑问句，路德维希想象不到任何他需要问的问题，也许他当CIA负责人真的太久了，这让他已经渐渐地失去了去提问的愿望与能力，他所做的一切只不过都是按照命令行事以及让手中负责的计划顺利完成，因此当双手被手铐拷上的时候他也没有过多的挣扎或是疑惑。

他只需要明白一件事情，那就是阿尔弗雷德站在这里控诉他过去的某个晚上曾经想要杀死自己的同僚，可他就和想不出询问对方的问题一样想不出自己要拒绝承认的理由：

“你很幸运，阿尔弗雷德，”他长长地呼了一口气，然后便像是平日里一般从容地坐了下来，路德维希察觉到对方的脸上有那么一瞬间露出了失望与愤怒的神情，不过下一刻阿尔弗雷德便快速地让自己接受现实，“基尔伯特原本想要参与那天晚上的行动，但是他只会用枪解决所有的事情。”

“你害怕那样会留下凶手是一名职业狙击手的线索。”

“是的，FBI要来接手这件案子没有给我太大的意外，他们总是喜欢这样干，”路德维希侧过头看着对方扯出了一个无奈的微笑，仿佛他们现在只是坐在办公室里挖苦嘲讽着FBI的办案作风，“不管来的情报局探员是谁，我都不希望基尔伯特在他或她的面前出现。”

“所以你打算自己动手好确保能够顺利杀掉我，就像现在你走进这里亲自查看情况一样，”阿尔弗雷德习惯性地瞥眼看了看室外毫无动静的庭院，每一名CIA特工都有着自己的作风与习惯，即使是他也不例外，“看起来我真的很幸运。”

“我刚刚就是这么说的。”

“好吧，”与一名被自己挟持着的CIA长官谈论这个话题似乎有些过于微妙，然而阿尔弗雷德只是稍稍转动了眼珠便很快就接受了这个说法，“我确实是艾克和麦克当中比较幸运的那一个，我应该向你道谢吗？”

“也许你可以把这个当做谢礼，”CIA负责人把双手放在桌上直直地看向了自己的前任部下，“比如说告诉我你打算怎么从‘路障计划’里脱身，又比如说亚瑟·柯克兰现在在哪里？”

****

****

****

****

他在曼哈顿下午拥挤的人群里。

如果亚瑟能够听见路德维希的发问的话，他很可能会在西装革履的下班人潮里大声地咒骂起来，但是眼下他只是尽量避免引来注意地从人群缝隙当中挤了过去，不久前他已经利用凯迪拉克良好的引擎转速把身后的CIA特勤队甩在了一个街道转角之后，紧接着他便从车里跳了出来，空留还没来记得关上车门的墨蓝色空车被遗弃在那里。

不过想要凭此摆脱CIA的追捕几乎是不可能的，现在亚瑟甚至没办法联系上自己的部下，事实上他也不愿意这么做，亚瑟艰难而小心地推开眼前一辆婴儿车离开了恰好经过的几名年轻母亲，在匆忙的回头间基尔伯特同样也离开了侦察车一头扎进了人群当中。

至少他不会面临狙击枪的威胁，阿尔弗雷德的判断是对的，就算是CIA引以为豪的狙击手也不能无视公众安全在曼哈顿的下班人流里随意开枪，亚瑟一边这么想着一边紧赶了几步推开了目的地那座大楼的电梯间大门。

有好几名打扮得体的人正陆陆续续走进一辆敞开大门的电梯里，调整了一下急促的呼吸过后，亚瑟也紧随在他们身后最后一个走进了电梯，他们或许是刚刚外出尝过下午茶后回来继续工作的加班人员，也或许只是......

不管怎样，亚瑟止住了自己无意识间的胡乱猜测并且伸手按下了关门的按钮，大堂正门处的玻璃大门被人“砰”地一声用力推开，在这座大楼唯一的一座电梯大门关上的缝隙里亚瑟能够看见基尔伯特气急败坏想要冲过来的焦躁神情。

礼貌而带着歉意地向身侧的人点了点头，亚瑟抬手越过了那人按下了通往23层的按钮，接下来他要做的事情实在是太多了，年轻的FBI先生吐出了从刚刚开始就一直屏住的气息。

****

****

****

****

“安格斯·凯尔森。”

“什么？”

路德维希疑惑地挑了挑眉脱口问到，他原本就没有抱着任何阿尔弗雷德会按照常理解答问题的希望，毕竟这名优秀的CIA特工同时也是擅长打破常规而不受控制的家伙，可是——噢老天，他感觉到一阵熟悉的烦躁感从胃部蔓延开来——可是为什么是安格斯·凯尔森。

“你不是已经听说过这个名字了吗？”

“根据FBI的调查，他们曾经怀疑这是你或是马修伪造出来的身份，”现在他已经从刚刚的茫然之中快速地调整了过来，“但也有可能是过去一直与你们来往并且在最近这段时间里庇护你的人。”

“亚瑟之前给了我一个很有意思的比喻，我想你一定会喜欢的，”似乎是回想起什么有趣的事情，阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼咧出了标志性的大笑，这让他愈发地看起来就像是一名手上从来没握有手枪的美国大男孩，“龙佩尔施迪尔钦，一个德国童话里的侏儒怪物。”

路德维希点了点头：

“童话里他和国王与王后立下赌约看看他们能否猜得出他的名字，但是龙佩尔施迪尔钦自己因为太过得意而在森林深处自己唱起了歌......”

“最后他在歌曲里唱出了自己的名字，因此而输掉了赌局。”

可是为什么是安格斯·凯尔森？路德维希一边这么说着，一边慢慢地摸索着答案，他想他渐渐地明白了什么。

“这是一个有力量的名字，路德维希，”阿尔弗雷德安静地等待着对方做出反应，他想路德维希最终会自己想明白的，“安格斯·凯尔森一直都在我们身边，过去是，现在也是。” 

他看见路德维希假装平静的神情一点一点地失去了掩饰，那就如同是原本毫无破绽的最后一道防御伴随着裂痕轰然倒塌：

“噢天呐，安格斯·凯尔森是他，对不对？”路德维希压低了嗓音诧异地又重复了一次，“安格斯·凯尔森 _（Angus·Kelsen）_ 是亚瑟·柯克兰 _（Arthur Kirkland）_ ！”

****

****

****

****

当电梯停在33楼的时候，电梯厢里已经只余下他一个人了，在走出电梯门的瞬间，亚瑟垂下手臂避开了监控镜头快速而隐蔽地按下了电梯的紧急制动按钮，这样一来他很清楚基尔伯特除非掏出证件闯入管理处强行启动电梯，否则他便只有带领特勤队沿着楼梯跑上来的选择。

占据了这一层的偌大办公室里还是和他出发的时候没有任何变化，室内的统一照明现在全都处于关闭的状态，曼哈顿临近傍晚的橘黄光线从巨大的落地玻璃窗外泄露进来，亚瑟与一名提着手提包匆匆忙忙走过的上班族擦肩而过，他垂下视线掏出了办公室大门的钥匙。

CIA的临时驻点里空无一人。

来不及为自己准确无误的判断感到欣慰，亚瑟快步地推开了路德维希的独立办公室房门，在过去的几天里他都试图在路德维希的面前营造出FBI作为中途强行干预调查的气氛，因此作为FBI负责人的自己随后出现在布鲁克林区的圣马克斯街212号，这就如他预料当中的那般触动了中央情报局紧绷的神经，路德维希·贝什米特是CIA当中较为谨慎的一员，因此他会派遣临时驻点里的所有特勤队成员赶赴布鲁克林并不是什么难以预测的事情。

当然了，他深深地吸了一口气后便拉开了位于独立办公室角落里的文件储存柜，他和阿尔弗雷德都能够预料得到基尔伯特会穷追不舍地赶回这里，他所剩下的时间已经不多了。

按照阿尔弗雷德的说法，路德维希对于文件的放置总是有着某种规律，亚瑟快速地在文件柜里码得整整齐齐的资料间浏览了一遍就排除了按照日期或是字母开头顺序的可能性，显然CIA对于机密文档的处理确实有过人的一套。

现在时间已经过去多久了？一边伸出食指在文件标签上划过，亚瑟一边暗自估算着距离基尔伯特赶到这里来还有多少时间，直到他的视线定格在每一个资料夹最下方的小小罗马字母之上。

而那只有5个罗马序号。

亚瑟勾起手指把唯一标注着Ⅰ的牛皮纸档案袋从一堆活页资料夹当中抽了出来，档案袋上的 _TOP SECRECT_ 字眼早已磨损的缘故而显得不再那么鲜艳，档案袋的背面并没有任何封条，这意味着它依旧是一项还在执行着的任务档案，灵巧地解开了档案袋的束缚白绳后亚瑟回身把里面的所有资料都倒在路德维希的办公桌上。

一张还尚算崭新的照片轻飘飘地掉了出来散落其间，照片上阿尔弗雷德与马修的笑脸被永远地定格在过去的某个时刻。

艾克和麦克，他沉默地这么想着，究竟谁是艾克谁是麦克也许已经不再重要了，他认得出来这是半年前这对人人皆知的兄弟出发前往新墨西哥州以前，他们在快餐厅里拍下的照片，照片里阿尔弗雷德正试图把一个几乎有他半张脸那么大的汉堡包吃进嘴里，而坐在旁边的马修只是侧头用紫兰色的双眼看着镜头，他们的餐桌上摆放了太多快餐食品了。

亚瑟轻轻地叹了一口气，最终从自己的口袋里掏出了另一张稍稍泛黄的照片，在另一个更为久远的过去，马修·威廉姆斯一脸无奈地站在照片的边缘摆出了胜利的手势，而阿尔弗雷德则大大咧咧地搂住了某人的脖子正在替他们三人拍照。

他知道那个人是谁，是的，他从一开始就站在他们的身边，那是亚瑟·柯克兰自己，也是又曾经化名为安格斯·凯尔森的自己。

 ** _龙佩尔施迪尔钦_** ，他是不是曾经说过只要解开了名字里隐藏的力量就会最终赢得赌局？绿眼睛的FBI先生于无人处咧出了微笑，这份力量至始至终都被他牢牢地握在掌中，并且越过了多年前的时光替他与阿尔弗雷德一同赢得了胜利。


	14. 【第十三章】In the Past

**_**“安格斯·凯尔森？真没想到他们也会给你也弄来一个官方伪造身份。”** _ **

**_**阿尔弗雷德一手拿着纸杯装的可乐，一手拿着热狗咬下了一口咀嚼起来，这让他在原本就热闹非凡的棒球观众席里所说的话变得更加含糊不清了，他的脑袋上扣着一顶惹人注目的亮蓝色鸭舌帽，根据他自己的说法这会让所有人都只注意到他的帽子而不是他的脸。** _ **

**_**事实上在这个上演着本赛季半决赛的棒球赛场上根本就不会有人特意去留心一位金发的美国大男孩——坐在他身边的亚瑟一边这么想着，一边任由对方大口嚼着热狗继续说到：** _ **

**_**“也就是说你从今天开始就是凯尔森先生了？”** _ **

**_**“不，我还是亚瑟·柯克兰，”现在整个观众席上的所有人都被赛场上的形式吸引了全部的注意力，这使得亚瑟不必担心周遭的人们会无意间听到他们的谈话内容，“凯尔森只是一个形式主义上的身份罢了。”** _ **

**_**“噢，形式主义，”阿尔弗雷德咧出了大笑又重复说了一遍，“调查局的形式主义，听上去就像是一道新的绕口令。”** _ **

**_**“我就知道你喜欢这个说法，”瞥眼看了看假装在看比赛的蓝眼睛CIA特工——好吧，也许他真的是在看——亚瑟低头抿了一口自己的冰红茶，在这里他没有太多的口味选择，但是至少他手上的这杯饮料味道还不算太差，“它和情报局为你和马修打造的秘密身份有所不同，比如说凯尔森的任何交易记录或是经济状况都不会受到监控。”** _ **

**_**“但是那也意味着不会受到保护，”阿尔弗雷德对着眼前的空气夸张地转动着眼珠，“如果有人想要调查的话那一点也不困难。”** _ **

**_**“那也必须得有人想要调查才行，”无所谓地耸了耸肩，亚瑟显然对此没有太多的顾虑，“就像我刚才所说的那样，这只是一种形式主义而已，我不需要拿着凯尔森的身份去进行什么秘密调查，也不必像你们那样用伪造身份出入国境，凯尔森存在的意义只不过是让我名下的任何活动都多了一个选择罢了。”** _ **

**_**大都会队的第四棒队员刚刚疾扑倒地躲过了一个往他身上砸的偏高内角快球，而对手洋基队的投手显然对场内的嘘声无动于衷，这名体格魁梧、来自墨西哥的外援队员很可能连那些嘘声是冲着他来的都不知道，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟坐在观众席上看着那人接住捕手传回来的球后走向投手丘准备投出下一个球。** _ **

**_**“也许你是对的，凯尔森和我的那几个名字古怪的身份一定不一样，因为它的命名规则实在是太过明显了，两者都首字母缩写都是AK，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德接着又评论了几句这名投手特别喜欢内角球，这种情况导致对方第四棒队员总是每隔一阵子就要趴在地上，接着便再次把话题转移了回来，“不过实际上我应该想到我们同居的那所房子是什么结构的。”** _ **

**_**似乎是早已习惯了对方在话题与话题之间出乎意料的跳跃性，亚瑟想也没想地这么回答到：** _ **

**_**“那只是一座普通的平房式公寓，阿尔弗雷德。”** _ **

**_**“我这只是比喻，亲爱的亚瑟，”他仰头咕噜咕噜地喝了一大口可乐，“你应该说当初我们选择的是一栋玻璃屋，所以我最不应该做的事情应该是什么？”** _ **

**_**“噢老天，”既好气又好笑地摇了摇头，这回轮到亚瑟朝着对方翻了个白眼，“你最不应该做的就是丢石头。”** _ ** _（注：谚语Those who live in glass houses should not throw stones，意思是“自身有短处，就不应该批评其他人”。）_

**_**“尤其是情报局。”** _ **

**_**阿尔弗雷德简短而准确地替这个话题做出了结案陈词，紧接着却被亚瑟上衣口袋里传来的手机铃声打断了下一个话题的开头，大都会队的下一名打击手猛力挥动着球棒击中了球，他打出了一个朝投手丘方向的慢速滚地球，尽管先前那名投手及时抓住了球，但那只来得及传向一垒封杀，其余两名垒上跑者分别往前推进，二三垒有人，两人出局。** _ **

**_**“嗨马修，”看了一眼来电显示的号码后，亚瑟一边疑惑地挑了挑眉看向阿尔弗雷德，一边朝着电话另一头的人这么说到，“真抱歉，我应该没有让你的电话等太久。”** _ **

**_**“没关系，我能够猜到你和阿尔弗雷德一定是在棒球赛场里，”事实上如果可以的话马修或许会诚实地抱怨一番他在此以前他已经拨打了好几次电话，“因为阿尔弗雷德显然没有听见他自己的手机在响。”** _ **

**_**坐在棒球场上总是会发生这种事情，亚瑟用拿着冰红茶那侧手的肩膀夹住了手机，另一只手则腾出来从阿尔弗雷德的外套口袋里摸索出了属于对方的手机，只见那台黑色的小机器顶部用来提示消息或来电的小绿灯此刻正一闪一闪地希望引来主人的注意。** _ **

**_**“抱歉马修，这里实在是太吵了，”他把手机朝阿尔弗雷德的胳膊上使劲地拍了几下，那双祖母绿的眼里似乎还稍稍浮起了一丝抱怨，而后者在接过手机看了一眼后却只是意外而毫无歉意地吹了一声口哨，“你找他有什么事吗？”** _ **

**_**实际上只要亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德一同外出，情况总会变成这样，电话另一头的马修几乎难以记清自己究竟有多少次想要联系阿尔弗雷德的时候却不得不最终转为联系亚瑟：** _ **

**_**“我听说你昨天已经从华盛顿的FBI总部回来了，阿尔弗雷德说你被提升为调查长官，”他无奈地咧嘴笑了笑，“我只是想问你们有没有兴趣今晚举行一个小小的庆祝会，但是显然你们两人已经在用约会的方式来庆祝了。”** _ **

**_**“什、什么......噢不，”被亚瑟突然间拔高的声音吸引了过去，阿尔弗雷德一边喝着混有冰块的可乐一边侧过头去贴向对方正在通话的手机，而前者因为他的头发扎在脖肩处刺得发痒，亚瑟连忙缩了缩脖子继续说到，“听着，马修，我们不是......”** _ **

**_**“好吧我懂的，”电话里马修好笑地呼了一口气，“总之祝贺你，另外麻烦你替我提醒一下阿尔弗雷德，明天下午我们就要出发前往新墨西哥州了，而他的行李还没有收拾好。”** _ **

**_**该死的电话，该死的约会。** _ **

**_**盯着手中被挂断电话的提示好一会儿后亚瑟才最终抬起头来瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，球场播报员大声地宣布着接下来上场打击的是大都会队的第七棒，号码是19号，指定打击。** _ **

**_**“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德咬碎了嘴里的冰块疑惑地歪了歪头，“那家伙有什么事情非要在我们看棒球赛的时候说吗？”** _ **

**_**“他想提醒你记得收拾前往新墨西哥州的行李，而且他听说我已经回来纽约的消息，所以想要祝贺我升任调查长官，”噢他是不是曾经暗示过他们现在在进行约会？但那一定只是一场误会，亚瑟紧皱着鼻子有些恼怒地这么想着，他只不过是被对方强行拉进棒球场观看球赛的无辜市民罢了，“19号是指定打击，这是什么意思？”** _ **

**_**“意思是他是上场球员，但是他只负责打击，”自然而然地接着亚瑟的话题继续说了下去，但是阿尔弗雷德显然没有被对方转移话题的意图所蛊惑，“马修提醒了我，你现在是FBI的调查长官了，也就说现在你可以像电视剧里上演的那样，只要掏出证件就可以插手调查任何一宗谋杀案了。”** _ **

**_**“事实上这只意味着我能够独立率领部下进行调查而已，你说的那种情况只会出现在白痴电视剧里，”听见对方的话语后亚瑟只是不屑地气哼了一会儿，棒球场上的播报员又开始就指定打击的那位第七棒队员进行了一番解说，“为什么投手不能自己打击？这是工会或者规则什么的限制吗？”** _ **

**_**“很接近了，不过我不会尝试再深入地解释这个名词了，上一回我尝试向你解释内野高飞球的规格......”** _ **

**_**“噢天呐。”** _ **

**_**“......那对我和对你都是一种折磨，亚瑟，我保证不会再犯这样的错误了，”看着绿眼睛的年轻人脸上浮现起想要恼怒反驳的神情，阿尔弗雷德伸出手臂一把揽过了亚瑟的肩膀，他头上的鸭舌帽因此而被轻碰着稍稍向后滑落了下去，CIA新晋特勤队成员的额前落下了几缕金阳色的额发，“不管怎么说，就像我们当中指定打击的位置属于我那样，现在我们又有一位负责指定调查的FBI长官了，这样一来在未来至少我或者马修知道该向谁寻求帮助了。”** _ **

****

****

****

****

尽管那时的棒球场内他为着对方的玩笑翻了个白眼，然而亚瑟却还是在半年后正试图兑现自己的诺言。

****

****

****

****

只是短暂的一秒过后他便放弃了回忆，沉浸于过去不会对他的行动有所帮助，亚瑟掏出手机快速地拨打着FBI分部的电话号码。

“你好，柯克兰长官。”

电话另一头得到亚瑟通知而时刻待命的探员显然恪守在岗位上，因为这通电话几乎在瞬间便被接通了。

“你好，我需要传送一份机密文件，”他从上衣口袋里掏出了便利贴与笔做好了记录的准备，“请给我一个临时的传真号码。”

这是FBI内部的小小规矩，也是调查局针对分部各个传真机所做的独立系统，那意味着任何时候从外部传入的任何机密文件都无法通过号码来进行追踪，他能够听见走廊上响起一片混乱的脚步声，也能听见基尔伯特低吼着催促队员们的声响。

来不及辨别桌面上的数份文件资料究竟哪些较为重要，亚瑟快速抄下对方所说的号码后便在急切间把它们全都粗略地拢在一处，放置在办公室角落里的小型传真机在按下开关键后传出一阵机械独有的微鸣，小型显示屏在临近傍晚的橘黄色阳光下闪烁了几下便快速苏醒过来，亚瑟屏住呼吸在数字操纵面上飞快地按动着刚刚获得的号码。

小型传真机发出“嘟——”的声响，随后又马上转为了自动转接的刺耳提示音。

手中的文件被胡乱地放在传真机上，亚瑟按下传真键后紧张地看着印满了 _TOP SECRECT_ 字眼的纸张在机器轴的滚动下被一张一张地卷入其间，身后的玻璃门被“砰”地一声打了开来，他一边回身巧妙地用身形护住传真机，一边看着办公室门外气喘不已的基尔伯特，而后者脸上原本焦急的神色在注意到亚瑟身后的传真机与散落在桌面上的文件后便逐渐变成了诧异与惊恐。

他们彼此未发一言，时间仿佛在沉默与震惊当中凝固了起来，直到下一秒传真机传阅完毕后“滴”的提示音打破了CIA长久以来的秘密。

咧出了从第一天以来唯一的胜利微笑，亚瑟如释重负地呼了一口气，在他身后的传真机上“路障计划”的资料已全数被传递到在FBI分局待命的部下手中了。

****——** ** **_**等到一切结束后** _ ** ****.....** **

曾经有人在一处黯淡无光的木屋里回头对自己这么说到，阿尔弗雷德低压嗓音的话语再一次回荡在他的脑海里，仿佛那是他心底深处隐藏已久却又从未停止过期盼的祈求。

“我想你们现在需要找一个好律师，”他迎着基尔伯特愤怒而无处宣泄的眼神淡然地开口说到，“祝你们好运，基尔伯特。”

接着他便掏出了手机拨通了另一个号码，它曾经长久地占据着亚瑟手机里某个重要的位置，然而也曾经被突如其来的意外与谋杀而抹去存在，但是亚瑟很清楚这个号码就如同那些刺痛回忆的碎片一般被牢记在他的内心深处。

电话被接通了，这意味着所有的一切都按照他所设想与算计的那般进行到了尽头，最后的碎片被轰然间拼凑出全部的图案，那是他与电话另一头的男人精心设计的布局：

“结束了，阿尔弗雷德，”他的心中没有一丝为胜利而感到的快乐，这场赌局已然落下帷幕，而逝去的与失去的全都不会再回来了，赌局里的每一个人都别无选择，也许并非所有的故事都会得到理想当中的结局，“‘路障计划’的文件已经被传真到我的办公室里了，它结束了。”

****

****

****

****

****——** ** **_**等到一切结束后，我们也许就能回到过去了。** _ **


	15. 【尾声】

**_**【......总统今天召开紧急内阁会议，就上午联邦调查局揭露的一项文件进行讨论，该份文件揭露中央情报局特勤队负责人路德维希·贝什米特在一项名为“路障计划”的行动中授权七项非法** _ ** _（illegal）_ **_**的特勤队行动......】** _ **

纽约市今天的气温由于昨天晚上的一场暴雨而降低了不少，空气里弥漫着的肮脏尘土与闷热气息也随之渐渐散去，亚瑟掏出钥匙打开了一扇久违的大门，在过去耗时接近一个月的调查里他几乎没有回到过属于自己的公寓，这当中既有因为工作方便而直接借宿在FBI分部的考虑，但是也出于想要让所有的一切都尽可能远离这里的缘故。

**_**【......内阁会议上总统先生就目前越来越多关于政府涉嫌暗杀行动的丑闻做出回应，CIA长官路德维希·贝什米特将为授权此行动受到司法调查，这其中涉及到杀害美国公民以及前CIA特勤队队员马修·威廉姆斯等多次暗杀行动......】** _ **

临近傍晚的昏黄光线映入了黯淡的客厅当中，咖啡色的沙发里有人正翘起右脚斜靠在皮制椅面里，他的右手正拿着的电视遥控器则支起了他的脑袋，似乎是有一段时间没有剪过的金色头发半长不长地随着他的动作而晃动了起来：

“嗨亚瑟，欢迎回来。”

也许他应该修剪一下头发，亚瑟看着男人扔开了手中的遥控器，而客厅另一头的电视机里今日的晚间新闻主持人还在持续着毫无感情波澜的新闻播报：

**_**【......两名情报局特工已经遭到逮捕，** _ ** **_**爱德华·冯·波克，他被指控是杀害CIA同僚的执行者，另外还有“路障计划”直属执行者基尔伯特·贝什米特......** _ ** **_**】** _ **

在听到后者的名字的同时亚瑟顿了顿走进客厅的脚步，这是他多日来第一次听见了基尔伯特的全名，尽管事前已经知道他与路德维希是具有血缘关系的兄弟，但是知道与听见对方的名字从别人口中述说出来感觉还是有些不一样，奇怪，亚瑟这么想着，他应该已经做好了心理准备才对，事实证明事件落幕得太过快速而顺利，这导致自己还没有从调查的状态之中剥离出来。

“看见你在这里那就意味着你已经处理好了那辆凯迪拉克了，阿尔弗雷德，”他对男人出现在这里一点都不感到吃惊，FBI先生当然很清楚，自己的备用钥匙一直都在对方的手中，就像是过去的许多年一样，“真希望车上不会出现什么让人困扰的刮蹭痕迹。”

“这是我最不担心的小事，”看见亚瑟走过来的同时，阿尔弗雷德也用上半身的力气让自己坐了起来，“但是我还是按照你的命令把它开回了车库，而你的那辆福特车现在还处在司法调查的取证阶段。”

**_**【......同时揭露“路障计划”的关键人物，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯目前的行踪还是个谜，他曾是CIA特勤队的成员之一，同时也是被害的马修·威廉姆斯的行动搭档，根据目击者证词他最后一次现身是在布鲁克林区圣马克斯街212号与路德维希·贝什米特进行谈判，事后没有任何线索表明他的去向......】** _ **

“我想他当时一定非常吃惊。”

亚瑟心想阿尔弗雷德刚刚一定是稍稍有些走神了，因为后者发愣了好一会儿才意识到他们所谈论的他究竟是指谁：

“噢，路德维希，这段新闻里出现的名字实在是太多了，”他说出了对方话语里指代的那个人，“而且我还以为你不愿意谈论这个。”

“为什么不愿意？”朝着对方疑惑地扬了扬眉，亚瑟扭头走向客厅另一端的开放式厨房里打开了许久未曾开启的橱柜，一股淡淡的原木气味夹杂着灰尘飘散了开来，这提醒了他自己究竟离开这里有多久了，“可惜我当时并不在现场，不然的话也许可以看到那名以执行命令为信条的CIA先生发现自己被我们合伙耍了一道的表情。”

“信条，我喜欢这个说法，”侧头把脑袋搁在沙发背上，阿尔弗雷德把自己整个身躯都呈现大字型摊靠在沙发里，“他实在是够吃惊的了，因为到最后他甚至没有开口阻止我离开那里。”

“因为他知道即使阻止了你也不会有所改变，”掏出原本应该装满茶包的盒子晃了晃，亚瑟不出所料地意识到手上的盒子空空如也，“‘路障计划’一旦被揭露出来就不会再有进行下去的可能，而他们手上甚至没有能够指控你的证据，他很聪明，只要一点点提示他就明白游戏已经结束了。”

阿尔弗雷德只是眨了眨眼：

“你认为他会被判有罪吗？”

他应该怎么回答？亚瑟放下手上想要洗净茶具的动作，客厅里昏黄的光线让他的视线变得模糊不清，那就仿佛是为了回应他心中自始至终都无法得到清晰答案一般，他想对方此时此刻的心中或许也有着同样的茫然。

他们能够做的事情......

“我不知道，但是我们已经尽力了，阿尔弗雷德，”迎向对方不自觉地浮现出探寻意味的视线，亚瑟低声地又重复地这么说到，“我们能够做的事情都已经做到了，杀害马修的凶手已经被FBI逮捕了，而其他的所有人都会得到最后的宣判的。”

无论是来自于陪审团亦或是来自于这个自由的国度。

他在内心替自己补充了一句，尽管他们需要审判的对象是来自于神秘主义至上的中央情报局，但是FBI自有自己的一套做法，指控爱德华与基尔伯特的证据已经随着调查的深入展开而越来越多，而作为CIA管理层的路德维希即使逃过了法律的制裁也不可能再为情报局继续服务，他的职业生涯、过去的生活甚至是自身的全部骄傲都将走向尽头。

他们不能用杀戮来为马修以及所有命丧于“路障计划”的人进行复仇，但是他与阿尔弗雷德始终坚信在人们的心中，公正 _（Justice）_ 并不仅仅存在于法律当中。

“所以我们的任务已经结束了，不是吗？”似乎是对这个答案感到释然，阿尔弗雷德又恢复了往日的语调开口说到，“接下来我可以找时间到我们的庭院里耙上一天的落叶。”

“噢你提醒了我，”亚瑟好笑地摇了摇头，“庭院里至少积了一层厚厚的落叶了。”

“也许这样你就会考虑买一台电动修剪机，而不是让我单靠着草耙来清理庭院，”仰头翻了个白眼，阿尔弗雷德继续这么说到，“我们还可以试试继续那个推测电话号码的游戏，或者我们也可以在地狱厨房的‘蓝色独木舟’里光明正大地渡过这个周末的晚上。”

“噢地狱厨房，”仿佛是因为对方的话语而勾起了回忆，亚瑟不禁放弃了想要泡上一杯热茶的意图而皱起了眉头，“你应该真正去一次那家酒吧，这样的话那位聒噪的酒保就能够向你完整地叙述他们的老板米克是一名勇猛而热心的屠夫。”

显然他们对于这个周末晚上的安排已经快速确定了下来，阿尔弗雷德夸张地从沙发上一把跳了起来：

“有一个说法，或者说是有一首歌的歌词是这么说的，一个人的一生得种一棵树，养一条狗，还有盖一所房子，”他快步走向冰箱拿出了两罐可乐，接着便回到亚瑟身边把其中一罐塞进了后者的手中，“你觉得上一回我们在纽约市边缘见到的那一间木屋怎么样？”

可乐罐子的冰冷感从指尖与掌心处开始蔓延开来，亚瑟对于整间公寓只有可乐这一项存货感到不满，他真不应该期望阿尔弗雷德会替他补充茶包，不过——绿眼睛的FBI先生自己偷偷地替对方进行了辩护——话又说回来，你确实不能指望一名住在郊区仓库里的在逃嫌疑犯回来这里假装生活从来没有改变过：

“那座房子确实需要修补了，更不要说它的后门被你狠狠地踹了一脚，”他恼怒地瞥眼瞪了对方一眼，“即使它被登记在安格斯·凯尔森的名下，但是你也得负起赔偿与修复的责任。”

事实上所有能够象征着“安格斯·凯尔森”在纽约市进行活动的记录在过去都由CIA的两名特勤队队员与亚瑟三人共同完成，不过眼下阿尔弗雷德并没有打算在这个问题上进行反驳：

“当时我们正在扮演完全不知道有窃听器与信号发送器存在的嫌疑犯与FBI长官，亚瑟，”对于破坏木屋的行为毫无歉意或愧疚地耸了耸肩，阿尔弗雷德把左手手臂搭在了对方的肩上，接着便用腾出来的右手熟练地扣开了属于亚瑟的那罐可乐的拉环，“偶尔试试可乐对你没有什么坏处。”

“但是也不会有好处，”在碳酸饮料独有的气泡声中皱起了眉，亚瑟丝毫不打算掩饰自己对此嫌弃的态度，“我可不记得在和你讨论计划的时候有说过让你踹坏那扇门。”

“听起来修理那扇门就够我忙活的了。”

“而且我不得不提醒你，别忘了还要种一排常青树当防风林，免得再有其他车辆碾过那片草丛闯进来，”亚瑟好笑地扬起了嘴角看了对方一眼，“而且我们还可以考虑养一条狗，这样还能够防止有人试图踹坏我们的后门。”

“好吧修理木屋和种防风林，还有养一条狗，生活总是需要新的事物与刺激，”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头咧开了标志性的大笑，“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“什么？”

“这意味着我们的一生还远远没有结束 _（our life is not over yet）_ 。”

****

****

****END** **


End file.
